A final true love
by Dean's Country Angel
Summary: Bash never though to find true love after everything that happen. Until the day Kristina Linwood came to court. Can love finally found or will fate try once again to destroy it?
1. Arrival at court

hey guys so im a huge fan of Regin and i just love Bash so i though i would try ny hand at writing a regin fanfic for Bash wherevhe actually got the women and got to keep her. i hope you guys like thi splease leave me a revive w if you want me to keep updating this story

The day was cold and gray as Kristina Linwood watched the passing wood from inside her carriage. She glanced over at her mother and father who where talking among themselves. If there was one thing Kristina hated more then having to go to a foreign court it was traveling to a foreign court. But as her father was a Scottish Duke and God father to the Queen. So it was his job and duty to visit Queen Mary and her husband King Frances in France.

Also it just so happen that since Kristina had now reached her twenty first birthday she was going to be presented to the Queen and King. In hopes that Queen Mary would find her a place at court. Hating the though of the French court had been praying on Kristina mind for days since finding out the news that if Queen Mary found her a place she would not be returning to Scotland. But would be staying behind in France to learn, work and maybe find a husband in the French court.

This was something Kristina was not looking forward to. In all the years since her father died. Queen Mary had not lived in Scotland but had left her mother as regent over the land. Something that everyone in Scotland understood since Queen Mary was the only living heir to the thorn and when her father had died she'd become Queen at a very young age.

Nobles like Lord Linwood had been traveling to France at least 7 once a month to try and convenes Queen Mary to rule Scotland on her own without her mother calling all the shots. So far the cries of her people hadn't fallen on deaf ears and the Queen had stepped up and taken her rightful place as Queen of Scotland. Even though she chose to rule by her husbands side also and be the Queen of France. In a time when the faith of England, Scotland and France hung in the balance.

England had a Protestant Queen Elizabeth on the thorn while Scotland and France had Catholics running they're countries. The wars between the Catholics like Kristina's families and the Protestants had been spreading very quickly threw out Scotland and England.

There had been fighting in Scotland which was why Kristina and her family were traveling to France so that her father might give a full report to Queen Mary about just how bad the fighting had been in her home land.

"I hear King Frances has an older brother." Kristina told her mother. The Duchess of Linwood.

"Yes Sebastian. But he is only the Kings half brother. For King Henry of France had a mistress who is Sebastian's mother." replied the Duchess.

"Is it true that Queen Mary almost married Sebastian in order to save King Frances life mother?" asked Kristina hopefully.

"Yes it's true. But Queen Mary choice right when she wed King Frances. Marrying a bastard would put anyone women to shame be he the kings bastard or not." said the Duchess.

"You must not say such things about the Kings brother my dear. For Sebastian is now the King Deputy and his heir if the Queen has no children." the Duke informed his wife.

"It must have been hard for Queen Mary." said Kristina some what sadly.

"Why do you say that my child?" asked her father.

"Well her grace must have been in love with Sebastian if she was going to marry him. But then had to pick his brother over him. That must have been a very hard choice to make. Wouldn't you think father?"

"Kristina to say such things about the Queen!" replied her mother.

"Now. Now my dear you must not be upset. Our daughter is right. It was told that Queen Mary did have feelings for Sebastian. But she choice to marry the King because she loved him more then she did his brother." said the Duke.

"I want you to listen very close to me Kristina." began her mother. "When we arrive at court I will not have you fawning over Sebastian. He is the bastard son to the King's father and though he might be the King's brother and Deputy. You are not allowed to speck to him unless the Queen and King wish for you to speck to him is that understood.?"

"Yes mother."

"Very well."

The rest of the carriage ride to the castle was quite. Kristina was so lost in her thoughts about what Sebastian was like that she had not even noticed they had arrived at the castle. Waiting for her family at the entrance gate stud Queen Mary, King Frances and a man who was almost as tall as the king himself. Only he was bit more built then the king and his blue eyes and brown hair stud out from the blond, blues eyes of King Frances himself. That could only mean that man was...

"Sebastian.."Kristina whispered to herself when she saw him standing there next to his brother.

"Remember your manners Kristina!" snapped the Duchess.

"Duke Linwood, Duchess Linwood and the Lady Kristina Linwood." cried the herald.

"Your graces and your daughter are most welcome." said King Frances as he shook hands with the Duke.

"It is an honor your Grace. Majesty." replied the Duke as he shook Frances hand but then bowed to Queen Mary.

"Duke Linwood how lovely it is to see you again. Please rise." said Queen Mary.

"Your Majesty you might not remember but this is your god mother the Duchess Lissa Linwood and my daughter your god sister the Lady Kristina Linwood." the Duke said making introduces.

"Your Majesties." replied both the Duchess and Lady Kristina in stereo.

"It is a pleasure to have you both here. Lady Kristina you have changed greatly since the last I saw you." said Queen Mary very pleasant like.

"It is an honor to see you as well your Highness." Kristina said.

"I don't believe you have the honor of meeting my brother in law and the King's Deputy Lord Sebastian." the Queen said.

"No your grace I have not." replied the Duke.

"Then please allow me. Lord Sebastian. This is my most loyal Duke from Scotland. Lord Edward Linwood. He also happens to be my god farther." Queen Mary said with much pride as she introduces the two Lords.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Linwood." Sebastian replied.

"As it for me as well my Lord." replied the Duke.

"And this is his daughter and my god sister. The Lady Kristina Linwood. Kristina if I remember is very interested in swordsmanship and horse back riding perhaps you might show her around the stables while France and I speck with the Duke and Duchess." said the Queen.

"Your Majesty with all respect. I'm sure Lord Sebastian has more important things to do rather then show my daughter around the stables. If you would please. I'd much rather she..." but the Duchess was interrupted by the Queen who shot her a daring look.

"Your Grace.. it seems as though your wife doesn't like the idea of your daughter being show'd around by my brother in law. Is there a reason for that?" asked The Queen.

"No.. No.. Your majesties it is just well..." the Duke knew he had to be careful one wrong word to the Queen about her brother in law and the King would have him locked away in the darkness never to see the light of day again. "She is worried that his Lordship might have to go off on an assignment for his majesty and our daughter would be in the way.

"That is not what I meant Edward." yelled whispered the Duchess.

"It seem my Lord that your wife has a problem with his majesty deputy. There for Lady Kristina you are from this point on a lady in waiting to me. And Lord Sebastian shall show you around the stables while I talk with your parents." replied Mary.

"I would like that very much your highness and also thank you your highness for allowing me to be a part of you house hold." came Kristina answer.

"Your Majesty I didn't mean to offend your brother in law. It is just well you see rumors I have..."

"Rumors Lady Linwood are for those who wish to listen to idol gossip all day long when they do not know the person of which the rumors speck. Not to mention being my God mother I would expect more of a civil head when it came to me and my new family. My Lord Linwood would you please join the King and my self in the great hall for a meal. While your daughter is shown the stables.?" the Queen stated with friendliness toward the Duke.

"Of course Majesty I would be honored. And I must apologize for my wife. It has been a long trip and she seems to forget her place. She has that problem very often when she has traveled such a long way." said the Duke.

"Mother you should rest before your evening meal with the King and Queen. I'm sure that Lord Sebastian will look after me. He is after all the King Deputy." Kristina said glance at Bash.

"It would be an honor to show the Lady around the stables. Majesties." Bash said really specking up for the first time since they had all meet.

"Great it is settled then. Shall we my Lord?" asked the King as he motion toward the castle door.

The Duke nodded in reply giving his daughter a quick chastened kiss on the head and pulling his wife by her arm toward the castle doors and inside before she made another scene for the whole of the kingdom to talk about.

"Well Lady Kristina I had no idea that Queen Mary had a god sister or god parents for that matter.." stated Bash as he began leading the way toward the royal stables.

"Her majesty's father and mine were very good friends. I had no idea that she was even my god sister until. Her majesty and her mother attended my brother Jame's funeral last year. He was killed in a battle with the english trying to protect a noble and his family. As they tried to cross peacefully into England to visit family members that had lost a child." replied Kristina as she followed along beside him.

"Your brother was a solider then?" asked Bash.

"Yes. A fine one at that. The stories James's friends have told us." Kristina replied with fondness as she though of her older brother.

"Do you have anymore siblings? Or is just you now?" Bash asked giving her a smile.

Kristina felt her heart skip a beat when she caught sight of that smile. She'd heard stories about how his charms were like the sun. But she never though his smile would be something like this even if it was just a small one.

"I have two younger brothers. Both of which are back home in Scotland. In the care of my grandparents. Lord and Lady Linwood." replied Kristina.

"Ah and what are their names?" inquired Bash.

"One is named David the third since he is named after my great grandfather and my grandfather But he likes to be called Davey. The second name is Joshua. I call him Josh though. They are twins just turned two years old." Kristina said once again her voice filled with pride as she spoke about her younger brothers.

"So no sisters then?" asked Bash.

"No. There was only James, myself, David and Joshua. There was to be another girl but she did not live to be born." Kristina told him sadly.

"I'm so sorry. My lady I didn't mean to bring up such sad things." replied Bash.

"No. No my lord you did not. It very rare we speck of the child my mother has been in a depression since the lost of her." Kristina said.

"Call me Bash everyone does. I hate the title My Lord. For I'm far from a Lord." stated Bash.

"You are the king deputy surely you are a Lord in the sight of their royal majesties."

"In their eyes yes. In the eyes of everyone else I'm the bastard son of the king who tried to take away Frances crown and his Queen. All because some confessor to Queen Kathrine had a vision that Mary would... Never mind I'm sure you don't want to hear this anyway." Bash said.

"You speck of Norta Domest do you not Bash?" asked Kristina smiling to some of the passing servants.

"You know of him?" Bash replied in surprise

"Only from the stories the other nobles have told when they have returned from court. They spoke of him as Queen Kathrine's healer as well is that true?" inquired Kristina once again of the former healer, confessor and seer.

"Yes that is true Norta Domest was a healer and a seer as well as a confessor." Bash said giving her a smile.

"Tell me Bash do you love her majesty the Queen?" asked Kristina.

"I.. well... she is my sister in law so yes in away I do love her but only as any brother in law would love his new sister." Bash said softly.

Kristina took a step in front of him and study him closely. Bash hated when people tried to study him. But feeling Kristina's eyes upon made that all feel quit different. To him it was as though this young lady could see into his soul and known his ever secret. Finally after some time Kristina smile before she spoke.

"Forgive me Bash. It is just that when I heard Queen Mary was going to marry you instead of Frances had hope that it would be you would rule Scotland with her and not some French royal. Who was said to be seeing one of her majesties own ladies behind her back and had been the father that ladies child in the process."

"You do not care for my brother then?" Bash asked smileing full on.

"It not that... I don't care for his majesty. It is only that I believe if you are in love with someone then you should not have affairs with someone else. Does the good book not say that commenting the sin of adultery is punishable by death?" asked Kristina as she rejoined Bash's side.

"It does that Lady Linwood." Bash said.

"Kristina or Kris if you prefer. I hate the Lady Linwood part." replied Kristina.

"As you wish Kristina. So tell me how long have you been riding horses and how long have you been interested in swordsmanship?" inquired Bash.

"Well I've been riding horses since I was big enough to ride with my father and elder brother. As for swordsmanship. My brother James taught me a few things about fighting with swords despite my mothers orders not to." Kristina laughed softly at the memory.

"You and your brother must have been close then?" asked Bash.

"Very much so my Lord. I miss him terrible." replied Kristina softly.

Bash didn't say anything he just gave her a soft smile when he noticed look of sadness in her eyes. There something about this women, this lady that made him want to know more about her. Of course she was right to think that he'd been in love with Mary when they had planned to marry. Mostly because Frances was acting out and Mary felt like she wasn't loved by him. Mostly because Frances was acting out and Mary felt like she wasn't loved by him.

But the fact of the matter was Mary had made her choice clear to him the day of the wedding. His father had forced him to watch as Frances and Mary consummated their marriage.

He'd wanted to leave court that very day and never return. But Henry forced him to stay and he was going to marry Kenna one of Mary's lady. But that had fallen threw when Kennan's father made a match with a local Scottish Lord and she was married to him and given rooms at Court with her new husband. Kristina watched Bash carefully. She could tell her was lost deep in though about something.

The conversation between them had been very comfortable and she wasn't all made to feel as though her was better because of his position in King Frances court. He treated her as an equal. _If only he knew how much a like we two really are. Then what_ _would_ _he think of me._ Kristina though.

"Ah here we are. These are the royal stables." Bash said as the two walked inside.

"Oh my their highness's have a great many horse more then my father could wish to have." replied Kristina as she looked at the horses.

"Those two there are the King's and Queen's personal horses. That one there is Lady Lola's horse Rosie. … and of course you have the guards horses and this one. This one is mine." Bash said with great pride as he stop at the stale of a midnight black stallion. … and of course you have the guards horses and this one. This one is mine." Bash said with great pride as he stop at the stale of a midnight black stallion.

"Oh his lovely. He reminds me of James's stallion he was called Midnight Sky. Because his coat was so black it was blue." Kristina told him as she stepped forward her palm faceing up words as she approached the horse.

Bash watched her as the horse let her pet him and the way she spoke to the horse in a soft voice. The that graced her lips told of how happy she was to just be allowed to be the animal. The more he looked at her Bash saw the differences between Mary and Kristina. While Mary had spent the whole of her childhood a Queen and being engaged to his brother. Kristina must have been allowed some freedom. Kristina was also a little bit taller then Mary. Kristina hair was almost alight to dark auburn coloring were Mary had midnight black coloring. The more he looked at her Bash saw the differences between Mary and Kristina. While Mary had spent the whole of her childhood a Queen and being engaged to his brother. Kristina must have been allowed some freedom. Kristina was also a little bit taller then Mary. Kristina hair was almost alight to dark auburn coloring were Mary had midnight black coloring.

Not to mention Kristina's eyes were hazel with a hint of a gray color and Mary had soft brown eyes. Shaking his head Bash had to stop himself. Thinking of a noble mans daughter that way when he was only the bastard son of the King would be unforgiven especially now that she was one of Mary's new ladies.

"Would you like to ride him Kristina?" asked Bash

"Could I Bash?" replied Kristina giving him a sly smile.

"Of course. Stable boy!" called Bash.

"Sir" came the answer of a small boy.

"Prepare two horses for myself and the lady if you please." ordered Bash.

"Yes sir." said the boy.

Kristina watched as Bash gave the boy a pat on the head and told him to run along.

"Do you think it's to late for a ride Bash? I'm suppose to attended dinner with my parents and their majesties." Kristina said feeling the warmth in the cheeks.

"I'm sure Queen Mary and King Frances will not mind if you little late. Besides her majesty wanted me to show you around. So I'm sure she will understand." replied Bash giving her yet another smile.

"Very well my Lord." Kristina answered.

The ride with Bash had been like something out of a dream for Lady Kristina. He'd show'd her the woods and surrounding areas around the castle grounds. It amazed Kristina how beautiful the French country side was. She thought the Scotland Highlands were pretty but this place was amazing. Bash had been impressed with how well of a rider she was. Not to mention the way she treated the horse with such care as if he was her own. When they'd arrived back at the stables Gerra was waiting for them. She'd been sent by Mary to fetch Kristina and bring to Mary's chambers. She didn't want leave Bash but he assured they would see each other again.

There was still a promises to watch him practice fencing with France later on that he promised to keep. Now here she was waiting in the Queen's chambers for her majesty to return from specking with her father. As she looked the room Kristina could only imagine what it must be like to be Queen.

 _I wounder what it's like to be loved by your husband's brother and want to marry him. But then turn on him in order to marry his brother because you love your husband more. Queen Mary was crazy not to marry Bash. His the sweetest, bravest, caring man in the whole of France and yet … yet she married the …_ Kristina's though were broken when the door open and Queen Mary walked in.

"Your majesty" Kristina said bowing low to the Queen.

"Please Kristina. Call me Mary after all you and I have known each other for many years and we are friends." Mary said.

"Of course Mary. I was just..."

"It's alright. So tell me how was your time with Bash?" Mary asked giving the younger women a playful l smile.

"Bash is... oh Mary I will not understand how you chose Frances over Bash. He is everything I would wish for in a husband and a king if I was queen."

"You're mother seem to dislike him very much."

"Mother is in a depression since she miscarried my sister."

"I suppose you heard of my loss then..."

"Oh Mary I'm so sorry." Kristina running up to her god sister and giving her a hug.

"Kristina.. I so wish James could see us now. He was such a good friend and a brother to me as well." Mary said.

"I know. He loved you so much both as his god sister and his Queen. He would have supported you're marriage to Bash had you gone threw it. He would have made the nobles agree with him." Kristina replied.

"Tell me.. did anyone other then France and Bash. Find out that your father is my god father? asked Mary rather worried.

"No one knows Mary. They all assume my father is just a loyal noble come to pay respect to his Queen and to report about the fighting." replied Kristina.

"Good. Now there is a reason why I want you here to be one of my ladies." Mary said going back to her Queen face.

"I'm sure there is your highness." Kristina replied remembering her place.

"I know that you heard that Bash was to marry my best friend Kennan but that her father wedded her to a Scotland Lord."

"Yes Lord McRiverton."

"I wish you to get know Bash. It is my hope that why you are here. That you fall in love with him and make him happy Kristina."

"Mary... I do not... I do not understand..."

Mary gave her a soft smile and took the younger women by the hands.

"Before he died your brother our dear James wrote me a letter. He asked that I find you a man here at court to marry. But that I was not to push the marriage on you. I was to let you fall in love and then approve your marriage. I believe Bash would be a perfect match for you Kristina."

"But Mary surely you still love him. I mean Bash still loves you I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you."

"My dear little Kris." Mary said

"James use to..."

"I know. Listen to me as your Queen I'm not ordering you to fall in love with Bash. I'm just ordering you to spend time with him see if he is someone you could be married to."

"But what about my father I mean surely he would have to approve..."

"He is going to spending the whole day with Bash tomorrow I've alright arranged it. While you, mother, myself, Lola and Kennan are visiting."

"Lola?! Mary I do not understand how you keep such a traitor in your presence after what she did. Not to mention be god mother to her child."

"Lola is one of my best friends Kristina the same as you are. She and Frances made one mistake when they were sure I was going to marry Bash and Frances wasn't going to return to court. I forgive her and her child. So must you."

"James would hate her for hurting you."

"Your brother was always watching out for me wasn't he?" Mary said laughing.

"I miss him Mary.. I miss him so much."

"Oh Kris." Mary replied as she embraced her god sister. Allowing the younger women to cry on her shoulder. "I know.. I miss him to. But he would be happy to see us reunited once again. In France of all places."

"He always wanted you to come back to Scotland and rule on your throne Mary." mumbled Kristina.

"I know. But now it is time I kept my promises to watch over you and be your older sister as well as your friend and Queen." Mary said as she raised Kristina's head.

"Do I have to pledge my loyalty to Frances?" asked Kristina.

"As a favor to me would you?" asked Mary.

"Of course Mary. It is what James would do."

Mary smiled as she felt a stray tear slowly roll down her cheek. The two women sat talking for hours. Telling stories about the years they had been apart. Mary told Kristina everything about time in France and all about Bash. Finally close to midnight the two women said their good nights. As Kristina headed down the corridor towards her chambers being escorted by one of Mary's own guards she ran into her father.

"Going to bed kind of late are you not daughter?" asked her father.

"Yes father. I have been visiting with Queen Mary and learning my duties as one of her ladies." replied Kristina.

"Ah I see and did Queen Mary speck to you about the promises she kept?" The Duke inquired.

"Yes father she did and to be honest I believe I'm falling for Lord Sebastian already." Kristina answered.

"Lord Sebastian?"

"Queen Mary believe he will be a perfect match for me. Also I believe James would have liked him as well." Kristina said.

"I'm to spend time with the Lord Sebastian tomorrow and I will see if he is a perfect match for you." replied the Duke.

"You aren't second guesses her highness are you father?!" snapped Kristina.

"No no of course not. Forgive me daughter. Your father is getting on in age and I just want you to find a good husband."

"I know Father. Well I must get to bed if I'm spend the day with the Queen tomorrow. Good night father." Kristina said as she noticed the guard stopping in front of her chambers.

"Good Night daughter may the angels watch over you." replied the Duke giving her a kiss on the head and heading back toward his own chambers.

"Thank you sir." Kristina nodded to the guard.

"You are welcome my lady." answered the guard.

Kristina entered her chambers to find her things laid out. She changed out of her dress and into her night dress and then climbed into bed. As she lay in bed looking around the chamber she couldn't help but think one thing _Marrying Bash wouldn't be such a bad thing._


	2. Trouble follows

Hey everyone! okay I know I know it's been like forever since I posted the second chapter of this story. But I've had some issues that now hopefully will stay resolved. I pray they do. Anyways. I really wanted to write a reign story because I'm a huge fan of the show and plus I feel in love with Bash the moment I saw him. So I wanted to do a story were he got the girl for once in his life and didn't have to fight another man to get her. Anyways I'm going to post this threw chapter 6 so hopefully you guys will like it. Okay enough talk I'll let you get back to reading.

The next morning Kristina awakened to the sound of someone entering her chambers. Her eyes shot open seeing two maids moving around the chamber getting things ready for the day. Sitting up slowly as to not startled the maids Kristina spoke.

"Good morning Ladies."

One of the maids jumped at the sound of Kristina's voice as the other one turned around very quickly and bowed.

"Good Morning my Lady. Her majesty Queen Mary asked us to ready you a bath and to help you dress." said one of the maids.

"Also her majesty said that you are to join her in her chambers after you are ready." added the other.

"Well thank you ladies and please tell her majesty that I will be sure and join her once I'm ready for the day." Kristina said as she got out of bed and walked over to the tub.

"Yes my lady. Oh also my lady your mother asked if you wish to join her and your father later for a family outing. Once your father returns from his outing with his majesty deputy." said the older looking maid.

"Please tell my mother that I would love to join herself and my father. But only if the Queen allows it."replied Kristina.

"As you wish my lady." said the maid.

After the two had left the room. Kristina undressed and slipped into the tub. She kind of like the idea of the baths in France. Much bigger then the ones in Scotland and the perfumes and oils used in the baths smelled much better then ones she had back home.

Laying her back against the edge of the tub Kristina's mind wondered to Bash. She hoped that her father was getting along with him and that he wasn't passing judgment over the King's half brother. _James wouldn't be passing judgment on anyone. He'd be happy for me. Mother has always..._

"Lady Kristina..." came a voice breaking Kristina out of her own thoughts.

"One moment please." replied Kristina as she got out of the tube grabbed her dressing gown and then turned back around to the door "Come in please."

When the door open there walked in Lola. The other women greeted her with a soft smile. Kristina just held her high but ofter a small smile.

She knew her place in court even if she didn't approve of Lola's actions. It made her sick to think that her friend had been Frances one night mistress and mother to his first born son who even though illegment Frances had claimed the child. She still didn't like the idea of Lola betraying her Queen in such away.

She and Lola had been good friends when they where children but when Lola was called to be one of Mary's lady in waiting. The two had just grown apart.

Even though Kristina wished that Mary would have had her sent away when she found out what had happen between Lola and Frances. Still she knew her places not only as the Queen's new lady in waiting but also as a loyal subject to the crown of Scotland and as the God Sister to the Queen herself.

"Lady Lola. What brings you to my chamber so early?" inquired Kristina.

"Kris you and I have known each other since child hood. Must we have the formalities of court in front of us?" asked Lola.

"I suppose not. Though I'm sure her majesty as told you about my feelings toward certain matters that involve yourself and his highness King Frances." replied Kristina.

Lola nodded. "Mary has told me that you believe me to be traitor to her and to the crowd of Scotland. But Kris you must believe me. What transpired among Frances and myself was something that should never happened. I felt just awful about betraying Mary and for hurting her. She was so upset with me when she found out about what happen till I'm not surprised that she didn't not force Frances to banish me from court never to be spoken to or heard from again. Kris... you, Mary, Kennan, Gerra, my son. You are all I have left in this world. My family has exiled me and disowned me. I have no one else."

"Oh Lola I'm sorry... I had no idea... I suppose... If Mary can forgive you for what happen. Then I should as well. James would not approve of you and I fighting among each other all over an accident." Kristina said softly.

"So you and I are friends again?" asked Lola.

"Best Friends as always." Kristina said as she pulled Lola into a hug.

The two friends embraced for a few moments more and then pulled part. Lola called the maids in to help Kristina get ready for the day as the two chatted away about they're lives. Kristina shared with Lola that was happening back in Scotland. While Lola shared everything that happen to her self and the other women since arriving in France only a year ago.

"So Frances was willing to give up his crown in order for Bash to be King since that is what Mary wished?" asked Kristina breathless as the maid tied her corsets in place.

"Yes. It was quit something. Mary was very intended to marry Bash be legitimize or not. Just to save France's life." Lola explained.

"How scandalous. I heard that Mary of Geese came to court. How did that end?" Kristina asked her voice some what muffled from having the dress pulled over her head.

"Mary did marry Frances didn't she?" Lola said matter of factually.

"Oh dear... no wounder father was going around saying "She's going to force our Queen to marry a man she doesn't love. Saints in heaven we have to get Queen Mary back on the throne and that women off." exclaimed Kristina.

"I take it some of the nobles were getting restless about Mary not being on the throne and her mother being on it?"

"Lord Rivers called upon father one night just after dinner. You should have heard them two of them talking about Mary of Geese as if she were a leper or something."

"Lord Rivers? I though him to be dead he is very advance age is he not?"

Kristina laughed softly as she took a seat at the dressing table to let the maid do her hair and finish getting her ready. She and Lola were due soon to Mary's chamber to help her get ready for the day and also to have a pleasant visit among themselves, Mary and Kristina's mother.

"The Elder Lord Rivers is indeed in advance age. I'm specking of the Younger Lord Rivers. Sir Thomas DE River. Actually."

"Sir Thomas? My word is he a solider now as well?"

"That he is. He and James were..." Kristina paused for a moment gathered her thoughts and then spoke again. "He was a good friend of James."

Lola noticed the look of sadness in her eyes. She couldn't imagine the loss of a sibling since Lola herself still had her brothers back home. Even though they chose to disowned her. She loved them none the less and couldn't not even think what life would be like if one of them was die before really having a chance to live.

Kristina took a deep breath to calm herself down for she felt the tears start to prickle behind her eyes. The last thing in the world she wanted was for Lola to see to her so upset that she'd have to call her father back from his time with Bash in order for her to be calm again. Lola noticed this and went over wrapping her friend in a warm embrace.

"It's alright to miss him Kris. He was you're brother and time will heal but you won't forget him. You have such great memories with James. Not to mention you'll make new friends at court. Along with Mary, Kennan, Geera and myself. If you ever need one of us just let us know alright." Lola told her friend.

"Thank you Lola. It is good to know I have such good friends." Kristina said with a smile.

Lola gave her friend a smile of her own as she sat next to Kristina. Soon they were called to Mary's chambers. Where they found Mary, Kristina's mother waiting for them. Along with Kennan and Geera. After embracing her friends and her mother. Kristina joined them in all in a cup of tea and cakes. The women sat talking and catching up with each other.

Meanwhile out in the forest not far from the castle. Bash and Duke Linwood were riding along the streams talking of hunting and the Duke would ask questions about the type of game that was found in the forest.

"Are there deer in this part of the forest Sebastian?" the Duke asked chuckling.

"Yes my lord there are a lot of deer in the part of the forest. As well as boars and other games." Bash answered with a chuckle of his own.

"Does his majesty hunt often?"

"No. My lord he doesn't. His majesty honestly is more worried about the matters of state then of hunting. He isn't like our father."

"Did his late majesty enjoy hunting?"

"Oh, yes. My father lived for hunting and women as well."

The Duke only nodded at that comment. He'd heard stories about the late King Henry of France. The departed king had more then one mistress and everyone knew it. But he'd kept Bash's mother Diane as his number one for years.

She'd been his first mistress and for the longest time his only mistress. Until the Lady Kennan had come to court. To which then Henry took a liking to the young women and they began to have an affair.

Until Kennan was married off to the Scot lord and then of course Henry died just a few months after she was married off.

Rumor had it a powerful noble man had been the one to have had the king killed. But there was also Rumors of a spy in the court who had been sent by the English crown to kill the King and the other french royals. But the Duke spoke none of this to Bash for he knew that if such rumor were spoken around the king deputy then word would surely get back to Frances and he would be dismissed and possible killed. Living his family with no one.

"Tell me my lord Duke. Your daughter the Lady Kristina has an interest in swordsmanship. Would you object to me showing or rather teaching her to use a sword?" asked Bash praying the Duke wouldn't get upset with him over asking such a question.

"Well Kristina has always wanted to learn. Her brother..." the Duke paused for a moment to gather himself. "My son James taught her a few things. I see no reason why you can't teach her more. It will do her good."

"I promise I will take it easy on her my lord."

The Duke chuckled "I do not doubt that. But my daughter will not very likely take it easy on you."

"Oh really? She is a quick study then?"

"That she is. Tell me something my lord. We all heard the rumors of your and her majesty Queen Mary's suppose marriage. But I must know something as her majesty's God father. Where you going to marry her for her title and because she is Queen of Scotland or were you going to marry her for another reason."

Bash looked at the Duke with a surprise look on his face. He'd never before been asked if he had been going to marry Mary. Because of her title and because she was the Queen of Scotland. In fact he'd told Mary himself. That he wasn't not marrying her for title or for land.

He had planned on marrying her because he did love her. But also because he wanted nothing more then to protect her and the people of Scotland from the English and anyone who called for war against France and Scotland.

"As I told her majesty my lord. I loved her at that time and I wasn't marrying her for a title for the land that came with such a match. I was marrying her because of the love I had for at the time and that I wanted to protect not only France but Scotland as well from the English or any other enemies of two such great countries."

"Did the Queen return your love my lord?"

"No... the Queen and King had been in love since they were children. So I knew that rather I was made ligament or not. She was always going to pick his majesty over me."

The Duke looked Bash over from head to toe. They had been out riding since early morning and he'd come to like Bash's company. He found him to be very brave, kind to the country people, and also very concerned about the people if one had stop to ask him for help in some matter.

As the day went on the Duke believed that all the rumors that had been told about Bash were completely wrong. And that Mary had been right about the King's older brother all along.

Bash was a very good man. Any father would be please to call him "Son" and the Duke couldn't think of a better man to approved as his daughter's husband.

"Sebastian I hope you don't think me forward to ask this. Since you've only known my daughter for a day. But what do you think of her?" the Duke asked questionably.

"Well my lord Duke I find the Lady Kristina to be very sweet. She of course is kind and would make any man a blessed wife. She also has the face of an angel. One that if you look upon her to long. A man would think he was looking at heaven it's self."

"When the time comes for me to chose a husband for my daughter. Would you like to be one of the suitors to call upon her?"

"It would be an honor my lord Duke."

"Good answer man."

A few hours later while at dinner with her parents and Mary. Who had been invited to dinner by her mother. Kristina sat nervously wanting to ask her father about his day with Bash. Mary noticed this and tried to get her god sister to sit still. But Kristina said it was impossible that she just had to know how the outing had gone.

Most of the meal the topic was news from Scotland and business. So finally when that conversation had ended Kristina spoke asking her question.

"How was your outing with Lord Sebastian today father?"

"Yes my dear how was the outing with his majesty's bastard brother." the Duchess said with snare.

"What was that my lady?" Mary asked.

"I mean... oh my Lady surely you know that the bastard Sebastian isn't not a suitable man for any women. I..."

"Duchess Elissa Linwood you are dismissed from this dinner at once. Return to your chamber and tomorrow you will remain there for specking ill against his majesty brother and my brother in law." Mary order her face being that of Queen scolding a subject. And not one of a god daughter specking to her god mother.

The Duchess left the table at once being escorted by one of the guards Mary had ordered outside the Duchess's chambers. After the Duchess had left and Mary had apologized for such an out burst in front of her God Father and God sister. The Duke spoke.

"My outing with Lord Sebastian went extremely well. He would make any man a very good son in law. He is every bit a lord rather he have that title ligament or not."

"So God Father I take it you approve him as a possible husband for Kristina?" asked Mary.

"I do you're majesty. In fact I leave it your majesty and his majesty to a range any meeting between his majesty oldest brother and my daughter. Oh and Kristina Sebastian has also asked permission to teach you some things with the sword. As James once did."

"Did you warn him father about how a quick study I'm?" asked Kristina.

"Of course I did daughter. I had to warn him. We wouldn't want have to explain to their majesties why Sebastian was harmed while teach you sword play now would we?" the Duke replied with a wink towards his daughter.

"No father of course not." smiled Kristina.

"I'm so glad that you approve of Sebastian God Father. I will be sure to tell Frances. Do you believe James would have approved?" Mary asked hope in her voice.

"I believe he would have approved of him. As he would have approved him for you. Sebastian told me everything this afternoon Mary. I must say that even I would have approved your marriage to him." the Duke told his god daughter.

"Mary?"

"Yes Kristina what is it?"

"Do you love Bash?"

"As a brother of course I do. But if you mean as a husband. No... if we had married I might have... but my heart has always belonged to Frances."

The Duke watched his daughter's reaction to the answer the Queen had just given her. Kristina's eyes had always been the thing that he'd loved about his daughter. He read her so well just by looking at them and tonight he saw that she was worried. For if Mary had said she'd loved Sebastian then he knew what his daughter would have said she would no longer wish to meet with Bash as she'd called the King's brother. Even if the Queen had given her permission.

Kristina wouldn't not come between two people who where meant to be together. No matter if she loved the person or not. Loyalty was always his daughter strongest ability. She was the most loyal person he'd ever known and that was thing he admired about her was ability to be loyal to anyone she ever meet.

"Mary... you must know that if you had answered her differently. I do believe my daughter would have requested that she return home with me and her mother." said the Duke.

"What do you mean God Father?"

"Kristina... do you want to tell her?" asked the Duke.

"I.. Mary... as you are both my Queen and god sister. I would have said that if you did love Bash as a husband or something other then a brother. I would have turned his offer to teach me the sword down. As well I also would have asked to return to Scotland with my parents. As I would not stay here and come between you and him."

Mary smiled at her god sister and took her hand in her own.

"My sweet Little Kristina. You are the most loyal person I have ever known. But I would have refused your request to return to Scotland. And I would have ordered you to take the lessons with Bash. Because I knew that even that amount of time with him would make you happy. And I promised our dear James that I would make sure you were very happy here."

"Yes but your majesty..."

"None of that. I'm not your queen at this moment. I'm your god sister and as both god sister and queen of Scotland and France I give you my blessing to get a chance to know Bash and if in time your father so wishes I will arrange a marriage between the two of you."

"What of Frances? Will he approve such a match Mary?" asked the Duke full of concern.

"Frances only has to see Kristina and Bash together and he will know. I believe over time he will come to know his brothers mind on our dear Kristina and when, if the time comes. Then I'm sure they will both have his blessing as they will have mine." answered Mary.

"Thank you Mary." Kristina said.

"You are my family Kristina and I told you last evening I promised to watch out for you and I mean to do just that." replied Mary.

Kristina smiled at Mary and then gave her a quick embrace before returning back to the meal.

After being ordered back to her chambers then Duchess Linwood was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to get back in the Queen's good graces. She knew that specking against the King's brother would have consequence but she didn't not expect this. Her own god daughter ordering her back to her chamber and not to mention ordering to stay there.

Worry soon filled the Duchess as she though about what might happen if word got back to the King of her ill specking. She had heard that Frances was very protective of his brother. Even though he'd had him thrown in the dungeon and locked away for running away with Mary. He'd forgiven him and made him his second and deputy. The Duchess understood none of this. Nor did she understand Mary's sisterly love towards the bastard son of the former King.

Suddenly there was a knock upon her door and the Duchess turned to see who would be calling her on her at a time like this. When the guard opens the door he announced

"Her majesty Queen Kathrine to see you my lady."

"Please tell her majesty to come in."

Kathrine enter the chamber with a disapproving look upon her face. Elissa Linwood knew then that word must have already spread and she was in deep trouble. For even though she did not care for her husbands bastard child. She respected him none the less and Kathrine must have come here to confront her about what had been said at the dinner.

"Your majesty." Elissa said as she bowed before the Dowager Queen.

"Duchess Linwood. I hear from servants that you offended my step son by calling him a bastard in front of Queen Mary." inquired the Dowager Queen.

"Yes, your majesty. It's only that I have heard rumors about his majesty brother and my husband and the Queen Mary believe he would be a good fit for my daughter Kristina. I wish for her to marry Sir Thomas DE Rivers and not him. But I'm afraid for specking my mind I will not get my wish."

"Duchess Linwood I have daughters myself. They all have been very fond of Bash. Not to mention my sons. They have always treated Bash as a brother rather he was only a half brother or not. Not mention Mary almost married him. But Bash is no threat to your daughter he is a good man. Someone you should take time to get to know."

"I do not wish to know a …"

"Watch your words my lady. I'm the Queen's mother in law and if you so much as say something else against Bash. I will inform my son and then you daughter will no longer have a mother."

"I'm sorry your majesty. It is just that I have had hopes that Kristina and Sir Thomas would wed one day. I already have it worked out with his father. But since she is to stay here I suppose my husband and the Queen will want her to marry that..."

"My Lady what did I just tell you."

"I'm sorry your majesty."

Kathrine looked the women over. Elissa Linwood was a thin pale women. With dark hair and light eyes. She also didn't seem the short of mother who cared about children only her ranking. Kathrine couldn't not help but think of herself as she looked upon the duchess. She'd been selfish when she it came to her own daughter.

She'd sent Claude away from the court because of wild ways. Clarissa was dead and her twin daughters were gone while still just babes. She had her sons though. It was true she'd never cared for Bash since he was born. But she respected him because of the fact that both Henry and Frances loved him as did her youngest son. To here that Elissa Linwood had spoken ill of Bash had upset her. She could only imagine how upset Mary had gotten to lock the poor women in her chambers.

After studying the other women. Kathrine took pity on her.

"I will speck to Queen Mary and see if I can't get her to allow you out of your chambers. But I must warn you my lady if you so much as speck ill of Bash again. I will inform both Queen Mary and my son the king. And you might never see Scotland again are we clear?"

"Yes.. thank.. thank you … your highness." replied Elissa.

"Do not thank me yet my lady. Queen Mary might not be willing to forgive you. But I will see what I can do. Until then stay in your chambers. As ordered."

"Yes your highness."

With a curt nod Kathrine left the other women chambers and went to find Mary.

After dinner had ended Mary and Kristina had returned to Mary's chambers so that her highness could changed for bed. While helping Mary to change out of her dress and into her sleeping gown. Queen Kathrine arrived.

"Mary I must speck to you... ah Lady Kristina. I did not know you where here." said Kathrine.

"I will leave your majesties alone." answered Kristina as she went to leave the room.

"No stay Lady Kristina. I have just come from visiting your mother."

"You visited the Duchess Kathrine?" asked Mary angerly.

"I know I'm not the best mother in world. But that women seems to only care about is her rank and where she will be sitting at the dinner table. Then about her children." replied Kathrine.

"You can say that again." chimed in Kristina.

"Did she speck ill of Bash again?" Mary asked again still very anger.

"No she watched her tongue. I told her that I would ask on her behalf that you let her leave her chambers. She is only here for a few days Mary and since you have ordered that Kristina stay here at court to be a lady in waiting to you. Then you must give her time with her daughter. It is only for a few days more. And you can have a guard with her at all times. To listen in if she speck ill of Bash again. I told her I would inform both you and Frances."

"My mother will be specking ill of Bash again. You should hear her when she specks of James's daughter. The child is only six months old and she calls her cursed and death's daughter. Father has had to send her to her chambers numbers of times when James's widow Elizabeth visits us. When he knows that she and the babe are coming he orders mother to the convent with the nuns and she has to stay there until they leave." Kristina told them.

"She specks ill of her own grandchild?! Oh my poor girl how you grew up with such a mother I will never know. I will never speck ill of my own grandchildren even little Robert. If Lola is his mother he is still my grandchild." said Kathrine.

"Kristina what do you wish to be done to your mother?" asked Mary.

"I wish she would be sent away to find help. Ever since she lost my baby sister she has not been herself. Mother was never so cold and hard hearted like this. But I believe the lost of James and then the babe was to much for her. Father though of having her put away for a while. Or asking her to retire to a convent to live out the rest out of her days. But he hasn't yet but I believe soon he will have to. He will have no other choice." answered Kristina.

"Perhaps you can send her to England Mary. Have her exiled until she can be in her right mind again." suggested Kathrine.

"No. I will not exile her. I will speck with her in the morning. And suggest that she retire to a convent for a time till she is able to come home. Also I will have a doctor examine her." Mary answered.

"As you wish. Well good night ladies." said Kathrine as she she left the chambers.

"Good night your highness." replied Kristine.

"Sleep well Kathrine."

Kathrine smiled and nodded to both younger women and then retired back to her own chambers or the night. After her mother in law had left her chambers Mary noticed how her god sister looked out the window of her chambers and out into the court yard of the castle.

"What are you looking for Kristina?" inquired the young Queen.

"I'm sorry Mary.. the stars.. Do you remember what he use to say?"

"When the brightest star shines it will be me telling you everything will be fine. I remember."

"There is no brightest star tonight. That means trouble is coming and I know who in the form of."

"Who is that dear Kristina?" asked Mary.

"Sir Thomas DE Rivers... my mothers... my mothers... pick to be my husband."

"Rivers? Not Lord Rivers son?"

"Yes, mother has had her eye on him for me. Since James was wed to his cousin. When mother first approached father about it. He seemed to wish it as well. But James would not hear of it."

"I do not understand. You told Lola just this afternoon that he was a good friend to James."

"A good friend yes. But he had no loyalty to my brother the noble that they were guarding on the way to England was a neighbor of Lord Rivers. He'd asked Thomas and James to be in guard since he though they both were well skilled and could protect his family. What James didn't know was that Thomas was being paid to guard the family while James was getting nothing."

"So you fear that your mother might send word to this Sir Thomas and ask him to come to court to be a suitor in order to keep you away from Bash?"

"Yes, that is my fear. Oh Mary what I'm to do if he does come here? I can not stand to look upon him since James' death. I hate him."

"Do not worry Kristina. If Sir Thomas does happen to appear we will handle it. In the mean time I will alert Frances of all this."

"No Mary. His got to much on his plate with the nobles here. With all the problems with the Protestants not to mention Narssies and the other nobles. Also with trying to protect you and the Dowager Queen he doesn't not need to add my problems to his list."

"Still I will alert him and Bash as well. We will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Thank you Mary. As for my mother what will happen to her?"

"I will think of something. If she refuses the convent the I can speck with you father and have them divorced. But that is up to him."

"You are right. Well I must retire to my chamber the hour grows later and later. Good night Mary."

"Good night Kristina my the angels watch over you."

"You as well my Queen."

With that Kristina left Mary's chambers and returned to her own. Retiring to bed for the night she prayed to God that her mother would go to the convent at Mary's request. She also prayed that Sir Thomas River would stay in Scotland were he belong and leave her in France to hopefully fall in love and marry Bash.


	3. A sinister plot

It had been a whole weeks since Kristina had come with her parents to the French court. She found that the French court was much more exciting then the Scottish court. It seemed like there was always a fancy ball to go to or dinner. It was almost like the French court was a fairytale. Even though she was having a wounderful time at court. Kristina missed her parents very much. Her mother and father had left to go back to Scotland only a few days ago. Her mother after specking with Mary had agreed to go to a convent to be given time to grieve for both her son and daughter. After which she would be allowed to return home. The Duchesses agreed and so a few days after leaving France she went to the convent in Scotland to began Kristina hoped to heal from the loss that come upon their family.

On top of all the balls and dinners. Kristina was spending a lot of time with Bash. Both riding and practicing with swords she was becoming very fond of the King's brother. The time she got to spend with Bash had quickly become her favorite part of the day. She looked forward to their morning rides and after noon sword practices. Bash had been her escort and dance partner at the dinners and balls given by Mary and Frances. For Bash spending time with Kristina was something very different then the time he'd spent in the company of any of the ladies in court. It also very different from the time he had spent to with Mary before she married his brother. Kristina was more free to do what she liked and she was also very open with him about everything. She also very trusting and loving. He knew she was loyal to Mary as both her god sister and a loyal subject. But the more time Bash spent with Kristina the more he felt himself falling in love with her and forgetting that he ever had feelings towards Mary.

The castle grounds where covered with a fresh blanket of snow as Bash and Kristina returned from their morning ride. This morning's ride had been cut short because Bash had been called down to the village to attending to a problem with certain men who had been seen coming out of home of loyal Catholic subjects home and then people finding the bodies of these poor people hung up in their own homes. The two where laughing and talking as they returned to the stables.

"I'm sorry our ride was cut short today." Bash said apologizing yet again.

"Bash as I've already told you it's alright. You are the King's deputy and it is your duty to protect his people even if it does cut into your lezer time." Kristina replied.

"Yes well. I will see you later on this afternoon for our sword practices?"

"Of course. Be careful Bash I don't wish you to be harmed."

"Thank you my lady. I shall see you later."

Kristina smiled nodding as Bash turned his horse around and turned to leave the stables. Sighing Kristina pulled her cloak tighter and headed back towards the castle. She had just reached the inner chamber of the castle when she noticed a rider coming up the path towards the castle. Her heart rate sped up thinking something had happen to Bash he'd only just left her and something could have already happen to him. She ran the rest of the way to the castle praying she reached it in time to find out what had happen to Bash.

When Kristina reached the foyer of the castle she found Mary waiting for her with a letter in her hand. Kristina took a deep breath trying her best to speck but instead Mary spoke first.

"Kristina what is the matter you look so pale are you ill?"

"No...no.. your...majesty I'm... just... I saw the rider coming and I feared something had happen to Bash. He'd only just left me at the stables and I feared something had happen to him on the way to the village and I..ran... back to see what had happen."

Mary smiled and took her god sister's hand as she looked at the younger girl. It warmed to her heart to know that Kristina in a very short time had grown to care a great for Bash. This gave her great hope that in fact Kristina was falling in love with her brother in law and that the two would soon be wed. But the queen's happiness suddenly turned to worry and Kristina noticed this at once.

"Mary what is the matter?"

"The rider you saw was not bringing news of Bash. But he was a rider from Lord Rivers. He has written to inform me that his son Sir Thomas is coming to France at the request of your mother to try for your hand in marriage."

"When.. when does he arrive?"

"Two days time."

"We have to warn Bash." Kristina said suddenly and turned heading back towards the stables. When Mary stepped in front of her.

"Kris listen to me. We will inform Frances of this as well as Bash. I will have extra guards placed at your chambers and this Sir Thomas will not..."

"Mary, Kristina there you both are. I've been looking for you." Frances said as joined the two.

"Frances I'm afraid we have some grave news." Mary told her husband.

"What grave news is this?" asked the king.

"Sir Thomas DE Rivers. The man my god mother wishes to marry Kristina is coming to court in two days time."

"Oh I see. Is he a loyal subject to Scotland Lady Kristina?" Frances asked.

"To Scotland yes your highness. But he is not coming here to show his loyalty to his Queen that you can be sure of." Kristina replied.

"Sir Thomas is coming here at the request of my godmother the Duchesses Linwood to try and receive Kristina's hand in marriage." said Mary.

France looked between his wife and her god sister and saw the look both of distrust, hate and fear in both their eyes. Mary had told him of this Sir Thomas DE Rivers and what he had done to Kristina's brother James. He also knew of the Duchess. Linwood's wish for her daughter such a man. How a women could want for her daughter to marry the man who had betrayed her own son was beyond him. As king of France it was his duty to protect his people and Mary's.

He'd promised Mary that he would treat Kristina as if she was his own sister and that he would watch over her like a brother. She'd sworn her loyalty to both Mary and himself just days after her parents and vowed to be a loyal subject to both.

When Mary had told him how she though Kristina and Bash would be a very good match. Frances wasn't to kin on the idea. But he'd watched his brother and god sister in law for the past week. He'd never seen Bash so happy before expect when he had been with Mary. Watching his brother and god sister warmed Frances heart very much. The last thing he wanted was for some other man to come in and try to break Bash's heart and Kristina's dreams.

He also knew that if this Sir. Thomas DE Rivers was in fact coming for that very reason Mary would never allow him to any where near Kristina or Bash for that matter. Neither would he no man would touch his brother. Bash was a royal by blood even if he wasn't by name and no man would stand between his brother and his happiness.

"We will welcome Sir. Thomas DE Rivers with open arms. But he will be on close watch and if it pleases both of you. I could have Bash keep a very close eye on him." Frances said.

"Forgive me your highness but Sir Thomas is not someone you would want Lord Sebastian getting close to. Sir Thomas would think that he had already won my hand if you where to do that." Kristina said.

"She is right Frances. Sir Thomas more then likely already knows from my god mother our intent of having Kristina marry Bash. If Bash is to keep a close eye on him he would think that we've had back down and he has won." said Mary

"You're right. We will post extra guards outside his chambers and he will not leave his chamber with at least two guards present. If he is even seen specking to you alone Kristina you must come at once and find Mary, Lola, Kenna, Greer or myself. We will do something to distract him from you and there for making sure this man never speck to you without someone present."

"We can't band him from specking with her Frances. He would think something was a miss." Mary said

"That my love is why he will only speck to her when either we, Bash or one of your ladies are present. Kristina is after a lady in waiting to you so she will of course be with you at all times." answered the king.

"What about my practices with Bash? No doubt he will be informing his father of such things and then his father will be more then likely to write to my mother telling her of such things. Then she will possibly write back telling him he must put a stop to it at once." protested Kristina.

Frances and Mary both looked at each other and then though for a moment. Frances was very curious about something so he asked.

"Why does your mother want you to marry this Sir Thomas DE River so badly Kristina?"

"It is a long story your highness. One that I wouldn't wish to tell in public."

"Come we can go to my chambers and speck on this matter privately."

The three retreated to the privacy of Mary's chambers and Kristina began her tale.

"My mother and Lord Rivers were say we shall lovers in their youth. Before my parents marriage was arranged by my grandparents. Mother and Lord Rivers had planned on going to England to marry. But once my grandfather Wayland got news of this he demanded that my mother and Lord Rivers never speck again. The two never saw each other again until the day of Mary's father's funeral. James wasn't even born then and mother had hope that she and Lord Rivers would become lovers. But Lord Rivers was married to another and he loved her. This broke mothers heart to know he had moved on to another. After the death of his wife mother saw a light at the end of the tunnel. If she could marry either James or myself to Rivers family then she and Lord Rivers could be together and no one would suspect anything if he came to the manor to visit. After all they would be in laws and no one would suspect anything of in laws visiting one another on occasion."

"Did your father ever find out about this?" asked Mary.

"Father's knowledge of mother's love for Lord Rivers was known from the moment he married her. He hoped that she would grow to love him but she never did. When James married Lord Rivers niece Elizabeth mother had gotten only part of her wish. She now had ties to the Rivers family. But not to Lord Rivers himself."

"I do not understand. You said your mother cursed the child that James had with Elizabeth. If she wanted to be part of the Rivers family so horriable why does she curse the child?" Mary asked again.

"When little Lilji was born mother was over joyed. She though that Lord Rivers would now see that our blood lines would match perfectly with his. But he still would not come to see her when she would send him a formal invitation."

"So because Lord Rivers rejected her your mother turned on both your sister in law and the child." said Frances.

"Excalty it was not until I became of age that Lord River wrote to my father asking if he might come and discuss business with him. Mother was over joyed about this news and suddenly the whole matter turned into a very important dinner. The night Lord Rivers arrived mother was dressed in her finest and she was there at the door to greet him. Father was shall we say very was heart broken to watch Mother interact with Lord River. As the night pass Father and his lordship talked business while mother kept a watchful eye from the study praying ever moment that father would agree to a marriage between myself and Sir. Thomas. Father had retried for the evening to his room while mother stayed awake talking with Lord Rivers who finally admitted willingly to mother that he still loved her very much and missed her with his whole heart. So after that meeting they were reunited shall we say in more ways then one." explained Kristina

"So when did this plan for you to marry Sir Thomas DE Rivers come to pass?" asked Frances.

"Mother became pregent with Lord Rivers child only three months after their reunion. Mother was hopeful that Lord Rivers would demand she leave father and marry him so that they might rise the child together. Only he did not. He refused and said that he would not claim the child as his own. Unless I married his son."

"And when your mother lost the child she lost her lover as well yes?" inquired Mary.

Kristina nodded and then spoke.

"After mother lost the child she sent word to Lord Rivers who didn't not respond the way she had hoped he would. He never spoke to mother again after that. Never wrote a letter or anything. One night he called on father after dinner to speck to him about your mother Mary. This was before James's death of course."

"Did your father make a deal with Lord Rivers?" Frances inquired.

"No. Father did not care for Lord Rivers he only befriend the man for mother's sake and because his lordship shared his views that Mary should take her rightful place on the Scotland throne."

"So why is your mother pushing for this match between you and Sir. Thomas if your father didn't want to make the wedding contract or promise of betrothal to this man?" asked Frances.

"Mother still believe that if I marry his son. Lord Rivers will become her lover yet again and she will finally be able to have him the way she wished for so long."

Mary and France only looked at each other and were just about to speck when a guard walked in without knocking looking very concerned.

"Your majesties, my lady. There has been yet another attack on a catholic family home and I'm afraid also on his Lordship the King deputy."

"No.." Kristina gasped.

"Where is my brother now?" Frances demanded.

"In his chambers we brought him back to the castle as soon as we could." replied the guard.

Kristina didn't waste anytime she rushed out of the down the corridor to Bash's chambers. Pushing open the doors she rushed to find two maids and several guards standing around watching while the maids tended to Bash's wounds. She couldn't tell from where she stood how bad his injuries where. Wanting to help she pulled off her riding cape laying it down on a bench she rushed over to Bash not giving it a second though.

"Leave us I will attended to his Lordship. Leave!" Kristina snapped at the maids and guards.

The maids bowed as did the guards and all left the room. Once she was alone with Bash. Kristina looked over his wounds. He had cuts along his chest, a cut on his wrist, neck and face. Grabbing the kettle of hot water off the fire she poured it into a basin and then grabbed some herbs from the medicine kit the maids had brought in and began to mix them. After the herbs where mixed she took strips of cloth warmed it over the fire and began working on Bash.

Bash who wasn't quit alert felt the sting of the warm cloth on his skin and hissed. Opening his eyes to see just what in the devil the maids were doing who him. Was surprised when he didn't see a maid or a healer but Kristina. She was cleaning his wounds with the hot water and cloths mixed with herbs. Bash smiled softly as he watched her as she cleaned first his wrist with the warm clothes and herbs and then wrapped them in fresh lines that she herself must have cut.

As he lay there watching her Bash couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Of course he'd known this about her from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. But here she was still in her riding clothes from this morning her hair a mess and her hazel eyes held both worry and horror in them as she tended his wounds. The only person who'd ever tended to his wounds had been Nortadomest after he'd been hurt in the bloods woods while tracking pagans that were scaring local villagers.

Mary had come to sit with him a few times but she'd never stayed with him. Unlike he himself who had stayed with her after Catherine had tried to kill her with poison in her bath water. _She is so different from Mary. More free and allowed to be a free spirit. Mary has always been a Queen and had to live by rules of the royals. But Kristina even though she is a noble isn't tied to rules the way Mary is and she is allowed to be more open about things then Mary ever was._ Bash though as he lay there watching her go about tending to him.

He was brought out of his traces that he'd been in while watching her. When he felt a hot cloth being placed on his chest.

"OUCH! If your wanted to burn me all you had to use was a hot poker." he said.

"Bash you're awake how do you feel?" Kristina asked as she cleaned the wounds on his chest.

"Not to bad when I have a beautiful healer looking after me. I didn't know you knew anything about healing."

Kristina couldn't help the heat that surely was showing on her cheeks. She'd never been one to blush in the company of men. There was just something about being around Bash that made her feel different. Normally she would never pay any attention expect for her father, brothers and other male relation. But for the first time in her life she felt that if she didn't pay attention to Bash when he spoke or flirted she would never see him again and that was one thing that frightened her more then the though of Sir. Thomas coming to the french court in two days time.

"My grandmother Wayland was a healing women. It was how she meet my grandfather he was very ill and so my great grandfather brought her in to help him. And she did."

"She must have been a wounderful healer. All though I have to say I've never heard of a hot cloth to close up a wound." Bash commented as he watched her close up the large cut that ran from his heart down to the middle part of his ribs.

"Grandmother Wayland always said it was better to use a hot cloth, needle and thread to close up a wound then a hot poker or something made of metal. That would only make the pain worse and a healer job was to take the pain away not make it worse. That was the surgeon's job." smiled Kristina.

Bash returned her smile with one of his own. He couldn't get over how genital and careful she was being. As she finished up closing the wound he watched as she places herbs on them then wrapped him up in clean linens without even having to move him around in order to do so.

"I suppose your Grandmother Wayland taught you how to do this as well?" Bash asked as he watched her wrap up his wrist without so much as moving it from where it was laying on the bed.

"Father taught me this. Grandmother Linwood taught him." she answered.

"You have a close relationship with your father?"

"He has always been there for me when I needed someone. He and James were my teachers when I was a child."

"Tell me about your childhood Kristina I'd love to hear about it."

Kristina blushed as she stood back up cleaning around the room. She told Bash of her child hood. How her father and James had taught her many things, the many things both sets for grandparents had taught her and of course the things her mother taught her as well.

But mostly she spoke of her life in Scotland and how much she missed her home in the highlands. Bash listen to her stories and hung on her ever word. He could almost see her as a child playing in the green grass of Scotland visiting her grandparents in the Highlands and learning just about everything she could from her family.

He could also see the sad times in her life. When she spoke of her brother James he could see just how much the loss was still very much with her. More then once he 'd reached for her hand to offer some kind of comfort to her letting her know that if she didn't want to keep talking about her brother she didn't have to keep talking about him. But she'd just give him a smile and go back to the story she was telling.

Later after as she sat by his bed side. Kristina asked Bash all about his life here at the french court. She knew some of his story. That Diane his mother had been King Henry's mistress for many years before he'd come along. Bash told her everything about growing up as the late king's bastard son. A title he himself hated to bare and wished he didn't. But he told her that even though King Henry had gone mad before his death.

There had been a time when he had loved Bash very much and even at some point preferred him over Frances. But that could never be the case for Frances was his heir to the throne and Bash was just bastard son by his mistress. Kristina felt a lump form in throat when she asked Bash the one thing that had burning in her mind since that night she'd had dinner with Mary and parents when she'd first come to court.

"When King Henry wanted to have you legitimized so you could marry Mary. Did you really want to be made a legal heir and become king?" Kristina asked softly.

"I though that being legitimized was something I needed to happen because of my feelings for Mary. When she asked or rather when I asked for her hand in marriage I knew that she was doing it out of fear for France's life. But I loved her and I wanted her to be mine."

"Loved her? So you mean you still hold no feelings for her?"

Bash saw the look of heart break in her eyes when she asked her questions. Sitting up very slowly he took her hand in his. "Kristina listen to me. There was a time a very long time ago it seems now. That I was in love with Mary. I would have done anything for her. Giving my life to protect her and her people. I didn't care about the title of king or prince or anything. I just wanted to be with Mary and I though she wanted the same. The days we spent together all the things we did I had hope that she had fallen in love with me for being just plan old Sebastian..."

"But something happen. Something that changed the way she felt about you and the way you feel about her now."

"Yes something did happen. On the night we were to wed Catherine said a letter had come from Italy. Saying the Pope had either made me a legitimized son of the king or not. I was getting ready when Mary came to me. She told me she loved me and that I meant the world to her. But her heart belong to Frances. Of course I knew this already. I was heart broken I wanted to leave court and never return."

"But that didn't happen you weren't able to leave court because of King Henry."

"Yes. My father who had slipped into his madness by this time made me watch as France and Mary consummated their marriage and then threaten to have me locked away for the rest of my life."

"Wait.. why would the king have you locked away? You're his son he couldn't have done that to you."

"As I said he was slipping into madness and though I was trying to take the kingdom and crown from Frances and make Mary my queen because I wanted to rule France when that was not what I wanted at all. I never cared about having a title or anything. All I wanted was Mary and her people to be safe from England.

"I never liked King Henry one bit I'd always heard stories of Henry the 8th of England and the way he treated his wives and children. But this King Henry was a monster of nightmares more so then Henry the 8th of England ever was. I will never understand the english or their ways."

"So now you know the whole story. And yet something still troubles you what is it Kristina? What troubles you that your eyes hold the question you have yet to ask me."

Kristina slipped her hand from his and went to stand in front of the fire place her back faceing Bash. There was question she wanted to ask him it was the same question she'd asked Mary that very night at dinner. Watching the flames dance in the fireplace she scoffed at herself. Bash waited patiently for her to ask what she'd been wanting to ask him since they'd first meet.

He knew the question because Mary had told him that she'd asked her the very same question one night at dinner. The answer would be the same she got from Mary. He just hoped that her answer would not be the same one she gave to Mary.

He couldn't or rather didn't want to think about Kristina leaving court just because of himself and Mary. Of course he loved his sister in law she was his family, friend and Queen. But the romantic feelings he once held for her were long gone the moment she'd picked Frances over him. All though he knew who she going to pick before she told him.

That had been one of the reasons why he'd wanted to leave court. He didn't know if his heart could take watching Mary and Frances be happy and in love when the women he'd fallen in love with had broken his heart all because she loved another and probably never had love him.

The long silence was killing Kristina she knew Bash was waiting for her question so she spoke

"Do you still love Mary as more then anything other then a sister in law?"

"No. I love another."

"What?" Kristina asked as she turned around to face him.

Bash stood up off the bed being very careful of his wounds and walked to her. Keeping his eyes locked on hers it was takeing everything Kristina had not turn her back to him and leave the room. He was in fact in love with another then she'd offered to stay here for nothing and she wanted to go that very moment and request that Mary let her return home to Scotland where she would marry who ever her father wanted her to and she would never think of Lord Sebastian again or the french court again. Bash noticed the look of almost heart break in her lovely hazel eyes as he put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

As Kristina looked up into the eyes of a man she'd only known for no more then a week she saw something she'd never seen in mans eyes before other then her father and brother's. She saw the eyes of a fighter, lover and someone who had hard life because he was a bastard and even though he had been in love with her god sister and Queen. He had suffered a horriable heart break when Mary had chosen Frances over him. The silence was comfort between the two it wasn't awkward it was nice. Almost like neither needed to say anything to get the message across.

They stood in the comfort silence neither one looking away from the other. But the silence was broken when someone cleared their throat. The two turned to find Mary and Frances had enter the room at some point while the two of them had just been looking at each other.

"Well brother it is good to see you are in good company." Frances smileing.

"We came to check on Bash to see how he was. But I can see now we must have interrupted something." Mary said smiling at the two.

"No... of course... not Bash and I were just... umm... talking of our childhoods. That's all." Kristina answered the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Ah well that must have been something very interesting to hear about." Frances said.

"Yes.. umm I should take my leave now. Bash needs his rest." Kristina mumbled as she turned to leave the room.

"If you must leave me then you must." replied Bash.

"I must my brave one. But I promises to return soon." Kristina answered as she kissed his hand and then with a bow to both Frances and Mary left the room.

Mary smiled as she watched her god sister leave and she noticed the smile on Frances face as well. They both were very happy that Bash and Kristina seemed to be getting along very well and they both knew had they not walked in something very interment would happen between the two before the time was right. Bash suddenly got the feeling wasn't right the moment he noticed Mary and Frances had entered the room and with Kristina leaving as quickly as she did he knew there was something wrong so he spoke up.

"What is wrong? You two didn't come in here just to check and see if I was alright. What happen has there been another attack in the village?"

"No Bash there hasn't been." replied Mary.

"Then what is it?"

"We have a problem and it arrives in two days time." Frances said.

"Frances not now. We can't tell him now." hissed Mary

"Tell me what?" asked Bash.

"Mary if we don't tell him then when he gets here and Kristina is suddenly upset then he will wanted to know." answered Frances.

"What is going on for goodness sake one of you tell me something please." Bash begged.

Mary and Frances both took big breaths before Frances spoke.

"Sir. Thomas DE Rivers from Scotland is arriving in two days time. His father sent a letter to Mary this morning. He is coming here to try for Kristina's hand in marriage."

"No...Mary.. you can't mean to let this happen!" Bash exclaimed as he began to pace around the room.

"We have not chose Bash his coming in two days time. We can't stop him from visiting court no matter what his reasons. I'm his queen." Mary tried to explain.

"Listen to me brother if that man so much as lays a hand on that sweet, innocent, beautiful girl. King or not I will make sure you pay for allowing her to be harmed." threaten Bash.

"Bash I'm not going to let this DE Rivers fellow harm Kristina. Mary and I are going to have guards posted out side his chambers to report anything to us. We've already spoken to Kristina and she knows that if he tries to speck with her alone to come get someone and leave with them. Or if we see him trying to speck with her alone then we will get her away from him." responded Frances.

"Kristina has warned us about certain things. Frances and I have come up with a plan to let him know that I have already picked a husband for my god sister without him actually knowing." Mary added.

"What is your plan?" inquired Bash.

Frances joined his wife and brother by the fire as Mary began her tale of the plane that they had come up with to keep Sir. Thomas DE Rivers in the dark about Bash and Kristina but also to keep eye on the this so called Lord.

 **2 days later**

Today was the day that Sir. Thomas DE Rivers to arrive at the French court. Mary had kept Kristina with her all morning expect when she had to go change and clean Bash's wounds. The two women kept to Mary chambers along with Kenna, Greer and Lola. It was very stressful day for Kristina she kept looking out the window for the unwelcome guest and his riders to arrive at the castle. It was close to the noon hour when finally Kenna who was very worried about her friend. Pulled Kristina away from the window and to the table to eat.

"Kris you have to eat something." Greer said.

"I'm to scared to eat. When that monster of a man arrives I have to see him and I don't want to. I wish Bash and I could just.. I just wish we could leave go some where else where he will never know." replied Kristina.

"Kris you know you can't do that. Your mother would find it easy of away to get your father on her side if you and Bash were to just run off." said Lola.

"Lola is right Kristina. I mean if you where to do that. Then your father would know longer think Bash a good match for you." said Kenna.

"What do you think Mary?" asked Kristina.

"I'm inclined to agree with everyone else. We can not risk Lord DE Rivers giving your mother an upper hand. We will just have to battle this fight on our own and pray he does not catch on about your feeling for Bash. Which means you my dear Kristina will have to try you're hardest to not give yourself away when Bash comes into the room." replied Mary.

"Oh that will be very difficult for her seeing as how she blushes when ever Bash enters a room or she hears his name spoken.!" teased Kenna

"Hush Kenna! You use to blush around him to." defended Greer

"I never did that's for sure." Lola added.

"Mary did." teased Kristina.

The Queen was about to answer her god sister's remark when there came a knock at the door. It was guard informing the ladies that Sir. Thomas DE Rivers was very close to arriving and that King Frances wished for all of them to join him in the throne room to welcome his lordship. Mary thanked the guard and told him to tell Frances that she and her ladies would join him presently. The guard bowed closed the door and left. Once the guard was gone Kristina stood up but before she had a chance to do anything Mary was in front of her with her hands on the younger women shoulders.

"Kristina listen to me. You are a lady in waiting to me. When we go to the throne room I want you to stay next to me. Kenna, Greer and Lola will be right behind us. You are being present not only as one of my ladies but also as my god sister. Bash will be there as well as the double set of guards that Frances promised. Just remember if he asked to speck with you alone. You are to tell him that I do not allow my ladies to speck alone with men they hardly know. No matter their family connection" said Mary.

"Yes your grace." replied Kristina.

Mary nodded takeing Kristina by the hand. The ladies all left her chambers and walked to the throne room. Once there Mary took her place besides Frances. She made sure that Kristina stood at her side while Kenna, Greer and Lola stood behind her. Frances noticed the look of fear on his god sister in law's face and spoke very softly to her.

"Do not worry Kristina. Everything will be alright."

"Thank you. Your grace." she replied.

In just a few moments several Scottish guards arrived along with man who everyone presumed to be Sir. Thomas DE Rivers.

"Your majesties. I'm Lord Edward Stonewall of the highlands." said the man as he bowed before Frances and Mary.

"Lord Stonewall. You are most welcome. But we were expecting a Sir. Thomas DE Rivers." replied Frances.

"Yes well Sir Thomas is very ill and has sent me in stead to pass along his wishes of marriage to the Lady Kristina Linwood." answered Lord Stonewall.

"Lord Stonewall are you sure Sir. Thomas is ill or is there another reason you have come. For I do not believe that Sir. Thomas is ill for I have it on good terms that my god mother the Duchess Linwood sent him for the reason of which you speck. Why would he send an emissary to make sure he secured my god sister's hand in marriage?" asked Mary.

"Your grace I assure you that Sir. Thomas is very ill." said Stonewall

"What ales him Lord Stonewall?" asked Frances.

"A cold I fear your highness." was Stonewalls answer.

"Lady Kristina will you step forward please sister." requested Frances.

"Your highness." Kristina said with a bow.

"Come dear sister and stand next to me." Frances requested once again.

Kristina looked to Mary who nodded as she moved to stand next to Frances who took her hand in his and stood up.

"Lady Kristina Linwood my I present his grace Lord Edward Stonewall of the highlands. I'm sure you have heard of him have you not?" inquired Frances.

"My Lady Linwood it is an honor. I knew your father and uncle as a boy. My son John was good friends with your brother James."

Kristina bowed low in respect to his lordship before specking but her voice did not hold a friendly tone but instead one of bitterness and hate towards this emissary sent by DE Rivers to make sure she was going to marry him.

"Yes, Lord Stonewall my Uncle Matthew and my father have spoken highly of you in the past. And my brother often spoke of your son John. I had no idea you knew the Rivers family."

"Sir. Thomas and my son John are good friends and he requested I come on his behalf." Stonewall smiled.

"My lord you do you know that my father didn't ask for Sir Thomas to come here to the French court for my hand in marriage. You do know that the request or rather command was made between Lord Rivers and my mother do you not?" exclaimed Kristina bitterly.

"I was not told anything on that subject my lady I assure you." Stonewall answered rather harshly.

Frances released her hand as Kristina returned to Mary side at once. She'd heard of Lord Edward Stonewall and she didn't like the man. His son John had been good friends with James that was true but just like Sir. Thomas had betrayed James so had this Lord Stonewalls son John. He had betrayed her brother just like his father had betrayed her Uncle Matthew and her father during battle in England. Oh yes she knew the man and she did not like the fact that he had been sent here on the pretext that Sir. Thomas was ill with a cold. It was more like a cover up so when Thomas really arrived they wouldn't know it.

"Ah Sebastian there you are." Frances exclaimed as Bash entered the throne room.

"I do apologize for being late your majesty I was told there was a matter of business in the village just across the woods and I went to see if I could be of any help." came Bash replie.

"Lord Stonewall this is my Deputy and my brother Lord Sebastian." Frances made sure to say as introduce the two men. "Bash this is Lord Edward Stonewall he is here on behalf of Sir Thomas DE River who is ill with a cold."

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that Sir. Thomas could not make the trip. Tell me Lord Stonewall did you have a pleasant trip to France?" Bash inquired playing the part of the good subject and keeping his relief to hear that DE Rivers had not show'd up from showing.

"Yes thank your Lord Sebastian. Tell me your highness how are your mother and brother doing?" Lord Stonewall dodged Bash's question all together and turned his attention to Mary.

"They are well as can be expect Lord Stonewall." replied Mary.

"That is good news indeed your grace."

"Yes it is. Now Lord Stonewall there are a few things I would like to go over before we leave here that I wish you to inform Sir Thomas of." Frances said.

"What is that your highness?" quested Stonewalls.

"First of all Lady Kristina is both Queen Mary's lady and god sister there for she is to be treated as such. Secondly my wife doesn't allow her ladies to be spoken to alone or be seen outside with a man unless a guard or another one of the ladies accompanies her. Finally if I so much as get a report that the Duchess Linwood is being informed of anything, anything at all you shall be asked to leave France and returned to Scotland at once." commanded Frances.

"I will pass along these items to his lordship and his grace. Is there anything else your highness?" Stonewalls asked.

"Yes just one more thing. If any harm comes to the King Deputy while you are visiting Lord Stonewalls you will be locked in prison for daring to harm a member of the royal family. Is that clear?" Mary asked.

"Yes your highness very." Stonewalls replied rather nervously.

"Good. A guard will show you to your chambers Lord Stonewalls." was France respond as he dismissed the Lord.

Lord Stonewall bowed as one of the guards lead him out of the throne room and to his chambers upstairs.

"I do not trust that man one bit. I believe he is lieing Frances." said Mary as she stood next to her husband.

"Neither do I. Brother what do you make of this Lord Stonewalls?" Frances inquired after his brother.

"He is not to be trusted at all. I heard from the guards at the stable a mysterious rider was seen following not far behind Stonewall and then took another path in the woods just as Stonewalls and his men arrived. I believe DE Rivers is hiding out somewhere waiting for word from Stonewalls to tell him when to come." said Bash.

"We will have to put extra guards all over the castle and at ever door. I want to know the second DE Rivers sits foot in this castle." ordered Frances.

Bash nodded and was about to leave when he heard "Bash wait!" it was Kristina she ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"What is wrong my sweet?" Bash asked fearing something had scared her.

"Do not leave yet." Kristina mumbled into his chest softly for Bash's ears only.

"Kris my dear sweet Kris. I'm just going to tell the guards to double up on the doors and to let us known when DE Rivers arrives I'm not leaving the castle I promise you." Bash promised.

"Can someone else go why not the captain of the guards over there in the cornor."

"Bash is something wrong?" Mary asked suddenly.

She had been specking with Frances about the guards keeping an eye out for DE Rivers till she hadn't noticed her god sister and Bash standing at the door to the throne room their arms around each other and the two specking softly so no else would hear them.

"Mary please send the captain of the guard to tell the others. I do not want Bash to leave my side. Not until I'm safely in your chambers or my own." begged Kristina.

"Lola, Greer, Kenna will you please take Kristina to her chambers I will join you shortly." commanded Mary.

The three ladies nodded as Lola grabbed Kristina by the hand and began to lead her way from Bash. Kristina looked back begging with her eyes for Bash to be safe. He gave her a soft smile as he watched her being lead away to safety. Bash turned around seeing that Frances had joined Mary at the door.

"What are we going to do. If DE Rivers really is laying in wait how do we bring him to light?" asked Frances.

"We could change our original plans and have Stonewalls see Kristina and Bash together almost every day. It would be very easy. He'll see them on their morning rides and then with the swords practicing. Not to mention dinners and such things. Also Bash must be allowed to spend time alone with Kristina when he is not off doing his duties." suggested Mary.

"What ever plan we come up with. We must be very careful Stonewalls and DE Rivers are up to something and what they are up to I for one do not like it. Not one bit." said Bash.

Later that same evening Lord Stonewalls slipped from his chambers and walked to a far dark place at the back of the castle. Where he meet a man who was hidden in shadow and wearing a very dark cloak. The two men waited a heart beat before specking.

"Is she as her mother said?" the man wearing the cloak asked Lord Stonewalls.

"Very. She is a beauty my lord more so then Queen Mary herself."

"And this bastard brother to the king. Did you see her reaction to him?"

"No my lord I only meet the King's Deputy for a moment. I could not tell if the lady reacted to him at all."

"Then maybe we will have a fighting chance."

"My lord we do how ever have a problem. Lady Kristina is not permitted to speck with anyone alone without someone present Queen Mary's orders. If you so wish to speck to her you will have to come court to do so. Also they have guards every where looking for you."

"Queen Mary does not trust me? Or is it the King that doesn't trust me?"

"I believe it has nothing to do with trust my lord. It has to do with the fact that the King and Queen want the lady to marry with the King's bastard brother."

"Do they now."

"What shall we do my lord?"

"Nothing we will play this game of theirs. Listen close Stonewall in two weeks time you tell their royal highness that I'm well and that I will be traveling to court in a weeks time. Until then I want you to keep a close eye on the Lady Kristina and the King's deputy."

"My lord there is one more problem. If we are caught sending word back to the Duchess Linwood. The King will have us locked away for good. Never to see the light of day again."

"Um mm.. then will not let the Duchess know anything until I have made my plans to marry Lady Kristina known."

"What shall I do while I wait you're "arrival" at court my lord?"

"Keep your eyes open and watch careful and report back to me threw message."

"But what if the letters I send out are read and the King and Queen find out I will be locked away for sure. My lord."

"I have sent for your son John to be my messenger in all this. You will write to him as if you writing letters home. Then he will bring them to me."

"As you command my lord."

"Good oh and Stonewalls"

"Yes my lord."

"Make sure that no harm comes to the lady via that bastard child of King Henry's."

"Yes my lord."

"The Lady Kristina might be the god sister to Queen Mary but she is to be my wife and no bastard is going to stand in my way. One way or another Lady Kristina Linwood will be mine."

~End of chapter~


	4. The monster arrives?

"The winds howling threw the cracks of the window made the whole castle sound as if the blood woods were crying for the pagans to seek revenge on all who dare harm the pagan worshipers." Mary whispered softly as she sat by the fire with Kristina, Lola and Kenna.

"The pagans mean no harm Mary you do know that." Kristina said looking up from her needle point.

"Kristina blister your tongue." said Lola quickly.

"What? I just do not understand why people find the pagans so harmful. They're religion is just as old as our is and it was around long before ours was." said Kristina.

"You must not speck of such things Kristina. You are a catholic." Kenna added.

Throwing down her needle point Kristina bowed low to Mary and let out of the room in a rush. Lola and Kenna sat stund and looked to Mary for some kind of answer. Mary sighed and shook her head as she smiled at her other two ladies.

"I did not mean to offended her Mary. But to hear Kristina speck of such things as pagans is very strange." Lola softly said.

"She catholic isn't she Mary?" asked Kenna.

"What a silly question Kenna of course Kristina is catholic. It is just that James had many pagan friends and protestant friends. Kristina followed his lead when it came to not judging anyone for their religion." Mary stated as she pulled her wool blanket closer around her to keep out the chill.

"I wounder if her father knows." inquired Lola.

"Lola!" snapped Mary.

Lola knew then she'd crossed aline. Mary never snapped at one not unless good reason. Crossing such a line as to speck ill against the Queen's god brother and sister was differently a line no one was allowed to cross with Mary or anyone else.

Kristina stormed down the corridor pulling her riding cloak around her shoulders as she did. _How dare Kenna and Lola say such things to me. James had many none catholic friends. They know nothing._ Kristina though as she turned down the corridor that lead to the passage way that lead to the stables. She was so angry at Lola and Kenna that she didn't even see or hear Bash calling her name until he was standing right in front of her.

"Kristina what is the matter?" Bash asked noticing the look of anger in her beautiful hazel eyes. Only now they were a dark brown almost the same color as Mary's.

"Lola and Kenna dared to question my religion just because I defended the pagans and protestants."

"Why on earth would they question your religion just because you defended people of other faiths?"

"We were in Mary's chambers when..."

"Lady Linwood might I have a word with you." a voice called.

Kristina cringed when she saw that the voice belong to none other then Lord Stonewall. Who at that very moment was approaching herself and Bash. Turning around Bash had caught sight of this Lord and turn to face him making sure that Kristina was standing behind him.

"Ah Lord Sebastian, I didn't realize it was the duty of the King Deputy to escort a Queen's lady around the castle." Stonewall bitterly said.

"Did you not hear what my brother told you last evening Lord Stonewalls? The Queen doesn't allow her ladies to be spoken to alone." Bash warned.

"Yes I remember what his majesty said that is why I was hoping to speck with the Lady while you were present My Lord." answered Stonewalls.

"I can only be a few moments Lord Stonewalls, my horse is waiting for me in the stables."Kristina informed him.

"Then I will not keep you long. I just wanted to tell you that Sir DE Rivers wishes you to know that he hopes to be on his way to France as soon as he well enough to travel." said Stonewalls.

"Yes well. Please convey to Sir. DE Rivers that I know the reason he is coming here and that no matter how much he tries to Woo me I will not marry unless the Queen, King and my Father approve of the match. Also I wish you to remind Sir. DE Rivers that I have yet to forgive him for getting my brother killed in England."

"I will convey your message my lady to Sir. DE Rivers at once my lady."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me. Lord Stonewalls, Lord Sebastian was just escorting me to the stables. My Lord would you care to join in me a ride this morning. Since the King has given you leisure for a time?" Kristina asked specking to Bash.

"I would be glad to join you My Lady. Excuse us won't you Lord Stonewalls." said Bash as he took Kristina's hand and lead her way from the older man.

Stonewalls bowed low after saying "Of course My Lord enjoy your ride my lady." Only neither Bash or Kristina heard him say "Sir. DE Rivers is not going to pleases about this one bit."

Once they were out of Stonewalls sight Kristina broke out into a fit of giggles. Bash didn't quit know what was funny. But joined in her laughter anyways. When they both were able to compose their selves again. Bash spoke.

"I have heard from a few guards. That Stonewalls was seen outside the castle last night specking to someone."

"DE Rivers?"

"They could not tell because the person was cloaked in the night. But I was told it could have been a man yes."

"That sick monster is here in France. I knew it. I told Mary and Frances this would happen. His here in France hiding, waiting for the right moment to appear."

"Kris, if DE Rivers does show his unwelcome face in this place you can be sure that Mary and Frances will be the first ones to be told."

"Thank you Bash. Now shall we ride I wish to see what made Mary so jumpy about the woods."

"The woods are dangerous. When Mary first came here she had a run in with the pagans."

Kristina just shook her head as she and Bash headed along to the stables. They arrived a short time later to find both their horses ready for riding. As they left the stable and headed towards the wood. Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure that was watching them from the shadows of the stables. With an evil gleam in his eyes and hate in his heart.

The shadowy figure stud in the shadows of the stables for a short time more after the pair had rode off making plan. Bash's information DE Rivers was in France and he was planning to make an appearance to win Kristina's hand and one way or another he would do just that.

Bash and Kristina were enjoying their ride in the woods and stop by a river for a rest and some water. The two sat and talked about many things. Bash told Kristina stories of his child hood and she told him about hers. They spoke of music and other things. So when the conversation turned to religion Bash was surprised when he found out that Kristina's brother James never cared what religion a person was.

"So your brother never spoke ill of any religion?" Bash asked still very surprised.

"Never. James always said that God was everyone in the worlds and that he didn't belong to one religion or another. I sometimes wish James was still alive now what he would say about problems now between we Catholic and Protestants. He'd probably laugh and say God would find it funny that people where fighting over him." Kristina giggled.

Bash smiled he couldn't help it. Kristina's laughter made him believe that he was seeing an angel sitting next to him. She had such a lovely laugh and her smile was as bright as the sun. He'd only known her a few weeks. But in his heart Bash felt himself falling in love with this girl and he had no idea how it had happen.

"What about you my dear Bash what do you make of all this?"

"I believe it could have been avoided had Frances not listen to the nobles. But he did not so here we are fighting over who is the true faith. When as you say God welcomes everyone not just one faith."

"You sound so much like James."

"Forgive me for specking so forward sweet Kristina. But you speck so highly of your brother did he not have flaws?"

"Oh James had many flaws. But religion was not one of them. No James, flaw was trusting people who meant to harm him. Like DE Rivers."

"What excatley happen how in the world did your brother end up going with him to England?"

Kristina took a deep breath and stud up. Bash watched her for a moment he wanted to say that she didn't have to tell him about it if she didn't want to. But then she spoke.

"James, his wife and my niece were visiting us in Scotland. Of course because Jame's wife was a cousin to the DE Rivers family they had been invited to the grand dinner father had planned for Jame's visit. His lordship was asking James about how he liked being in Mary's guard. James of course said that it was an honor to serve his Queen and that he would lay down his life to keep Mary safe. That was when his monster of a son spoke up and told James that he was going to be traveling to England with a nobleman and his family. When James asked him about the trip that monster told him it would only be until they got to the English countryside and then they would return home. James agreed and you know the rest." Kristina finished her tale not looking at Bash but out at the river.

Bash seeing that she was upset stud up and took her hand in his pulling into his arms and gave her hug in comfort.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would have done if Frances or any of my half siblings had died like that."

"Thank you Bash."

Bash smiled and pulled away looking around he notice it was getting close to lunch time.

"We should get back to the castle. Mary I'm sure is worried and I need to see if there has been anymore word on DE Rivers."

Kristina smiled as she nodded in replie. The pair got on the horses and headed back to the castle. The whole back all Kristina could think about was how badly she wished that she could kiss Bash. She knew that would be inappropriate seeing as how a man and women were not allow to kiss or be alone for that matter. But Bash was becoming something more then just a friend to her. In fact Kristina found herself falling in love with this man.

She did not care if he was the late King's bastard son and could never hold a title or lands. None of that mattered to her all she cared about was that she was falling for Bash and she hoped he felt the same way about her.

When they arrived back at the stables. Kristina watched as Bash dismounted off his horse and handed the reigns to the stable boy. She smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own.

"Thank for joining me on my ride this morning My Lord." Kristina giggled as she bowed low still remembering what she'd said when Lord Stonewall had been present.

"The pleasure was mine Lady Linwood. Would like me to escort you back to your chambers?" Bash laughed playing along again.

"If you wouldn't mind My Lord."

"Of course not my Lady."

Kristina laughed as she took Bash's arm that he offered her and they headed back inside the castle. The two laughed and talked the whole back inside. They had just entered the gallery when they saw Mary and France coming towards. Kristina's smile soon fell as did Bash's they knew that this couldn't be good news by both the King and Queen coming towards them.

"Your majesties." Kristina and Bash said in stereo as they bowed.

"We were just coming to see you both. Are you just getting back from your ride?" Mary asked.

"Yes we are. We took a rather long ride this morning I'm afraid. We'd have been back sooner but we had a run in with Lord Stonewalls." said Bash rather harshly.

"What did he want?" questioned Frances.

"He wish to convey a message to me from DE Rivers. Mary I'm afraid my fear is correct DE Rivers is here in France some where waiting for word of when to come to the castle." said Kristina.

"Have you heard anything from the guards Bash?" inquired Mary rather worriedly.

"A few of them have told last night they saw Lord Stonewalls outside talking to man in a cloak. They couldn't see the man at all since it was dark out and the man was wearing a cloak. But I have a feeling that it was in fact DE Rivers." Bash snarled.

"Peace brother. If DE Rivers is in fact here but he is hiding then Stonewalls is the only way to bring him to light." Frances spoke softy.

"How shall we do that Frances?" Mary whispered.

"Tonight we shall throw a dinner for Lord Stonewalls. Bash and I will question him about DE Rivers and what his plans are for coming to France. We will say that you, Mary have concerns since Kristina is not only your lady in waiting but also your God sister." Frances explained.

"Do you think it wise for Kristina to be at the dinner brother?" questioned Bash his voice was hard.

"He will more then likely suspect something if she's not there. Unless we say she is unwell and went to bed early." Mary offered.

"No. I want to be there France is my home now and I will not allow that monster to destory it like he did my family." Kristina angerly said.

"Very well then. I will send word to Lord Stonewalls that he is to join us for dinner. As for now Kristina I suggest you stay with Mary until dinner. That way he can't not get you alone." Frances suggested.

"Of course she will. Come Kristina you and I have a dinner to plan." Mary smiled at her god sister and the two left leaving the men to talk.

Frances watched his brother watch as Kristina and Mary walked away both women talking about the dinner they were going to plan. Frances had never seen Bash smile so much as he did when he was around Kristina. Frances knew that it had been so very hard on his brother when he and Mary had married. Bash had been in love with her too and when she'd picked him over his brother. It had broken Bash's heart. What had been so extremely hard, on his brother's heart was when their father had made Bash watch he and Mary consummate their marriage. Bash had barley to spoken to him after that in fact he avoided both himself and Mary for months after that and had even asked if he leave could court for a while and travel north.

Of course Henry hadn't let it happen. Their father had wanted Bash to marry Kenna who at the time was his new mistress. But Kenna refused as she had already been promised to the Lord McDonald of Scotland. After that Bash had once again asked to leave court but Henry had once again forbid it. So after Henry had died Frances had forgiven his brother and the two became close again and when Frances became king he'd ask Bash to be his deputy. He though his brother was happy but he had been wrong. Just now when he and Mary had seen him and Kristina returning from their morning ride it had been the first time in a very long time Frances had seen his brother very happy and there was no way he was about to let some rogue knight destory that.

"So what are we going to do about Stonewalls and DE Rivers?" Bash asked suddenly.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Frances.

"Guards all over the castle. Call in some of the towns that are close by and even ask from far away. We are going to need all the extra men we can get."

"Bash it's not war."

"Frances you don't understand. Kristina told me about everything she's told Mary as well. The DE Rivers are people who not be trusted. James trusted them and look where he is now. Kristina and Mary are heart broken about losing him. Can you imagine Mary's grief if DE Rivers get his hands on Kristina? Can you imagine her grief?"

"Bash do you... are you...?

"Yes, brother I do believe I'm falling in love."

"Then we shall everything in our power to make sure then neither Mary nor Kristina is harmed by this DE River person."

"To night at dinner we must find out if DE Rivers has any connection to England to Elizabeth."

"You believe DE Rivers to be a traitor to Mary and Scotland?"

"Kristina said he not to be trusted."

"Very well then we must find out. Have your men watch Stonewalls like a hawk and check all letters that go in and out of that he writes. If they so much as find any codes about England or Elizabeth I want to know about it."

"It will be done."

Frances nodded and the men parted ways.

 **Several hours later**

Mary, Kristina along with Kenna and Lola were all gathered together in Mary's chamber getting dresses for the dinner that had taken most of the day to plan for Lord Stonewalls. Only it wasn't actually a dinner it was way for all of them to find out just what DE Rivers plan was and also to find out just how Lord Stonewalls fit into that very plan. The women had spent the last several hours in the kitchens coming up with menus and planning the event. Kenna had been charge of the decorations while Lola helped Mary and Kristina plan the meal. Everything was going smoothly so far. They could only hope that Lord Stonewalls wasn't snooping about the castle trying to see just what was going on.

"What do you think of this one Mary?" Kristina asked holding up a dark blue dress trimmed in a soft white and had little diamonds around the neckline.

"I like it. But go with this red one." Mary suggested as held up a very beautiful red dress trimmed in a soft black trim and had red siquness on it.

"Oh Mary..." Kristina was stund at how beautiful the dress was.

"It was suppose to be present for your birthday ball. In the next few months but I though why not give it to you now. Bash will love you in this dress." Lola smiled.

"Red is a very lovely color on you Kristina." smiled Kenna.

"Mary you are the best god sister and Queen a lady could ask for. But you did not have to do this. I've plenty of..."

"Kris you are my god sister and over the last couple of weeks I've watched you and Bash very closely. I have even written to your father about it. He is very happy you and Bash are getting on so well and I believe that when the time come and Bash ask your father for your hand in marriage that he will say yes." Mary smile brightly.

"But what about DE Rivers? He is after all coming here for the same reason to win Kris's hand?" Lola asked.

"Frances and I have discussed it. Tonight we will tell Lord Stonewalls that my god father has requested that Frances and myself both approve of Bash and Kristina seeing each other. We tell him that upon his visit here that Duke Linwood found Bash to be the sort of man he believes would be good for his daughter and that even though she does not approve of it the Duchess Linwood has no say in who her daughter see as long as she under my protection and in France." Mary said as stepped behind the screen in order to get dresses herself.

"Mary..." Lola began was cut off by a guard entering the chambers.

"Forgive me your majesty for barging in like this but there is a serious message from the King's deputy that I must relay to you at once." hurried the guard.

"What is the matter?" replied Mary.

"A short time ago a man wearing a black cloak was seen in the stables of the castle. When the stable boy asked him what his business was there he told the boy he was to check on King's deputy's horse. At once the boy ran to find a guard because the gentleman had a knife. We are certain majesty that this cloaked man in fact is the Sir DE Rivers we were told to watch out for." answered the guard.

"I want extra guards around the stables and the whole outside area of the castle. Make sure no cornor is left unattended and if this man appears again. Arrest him at once and bring him to the dungeons. I do not care who is or where he is from. Any person or persons seen around the castle are to be arrested at once." commanded Mary.

"Yes Majesty. Anything else?" the guard asked.

"I want at least three men outside Lady Linwood's chambers at all times. Also I want at least one or two of your guards to be with her at all times. Unless the King, myself, my ladies or the King's deputy are with her. I also to know every move that Lord Stonewalls makes. If he seen even so much as specking to the Lady Linwood I want to know about it at once." Mary commanded.

"Yes Majesty it will be done." answered the guard as he bowed and left the chambers.

When the guard was gone all the women became horrified Kristina most of all. They now knew for sure DE Rivers was in France and he was at that the castle lurking around waiting for the right moment to show his face. Kristina could feel her heart start to pound with in her chest and her fears began to grow more and more worse as she though about might happen to Bash if DE Rivers ever made it in side the castle. The man was not only a monster but someone who was very good at being able to get any where without someone seeing him.

Mary notice the look of horror on her god sister's face. She couldn't help not to the look in the younger woman's eyes told the same story that Lola's had when she'd told Mary that she was carrying Frances son. Poor Lola had been so afraid that she'd wanted to abort the child and act as if nothing happen. But Mary hadn't let that happen and she wasn't about to let DE River take her god sister's hand in marriage not if she's could help it. She was a queen after all and DE River was a Scottish solider if he was called back to Scotland by his Queen then he'd have no choice but to return home and then by her word would never set foot in France again.

"Mary what I'm to do now? If DE Rivers is really here he could find me or worse he could harm Bash in some way." Kristina still horrified asked her Queen.

"We must go to dinner and act as if we know nothing. After we will speck to France and Bash alone then we will come up with a plan."

"Mary what if DE Rivers arrives while you all are at dinner then what?" asked Lola worriedly.

"I don't know Lola I do not know."

To Be Contuited...


	5. Stonewall and DeRivers arrive

_**Last time**_

 _ **It seems as though Sir DE Rivers has come to France after all only he has not shown himself to anyone. Now Bash, Mary, Frances and Kristina have to try and figure out just how they are going to catch him. But there is one problem standing in their way and it is DE River emissary Lord Stonewalls. So Mary and Kristina planned in a dinner in order to get Stonewalls talking. Will they're plan work?**_

 **Now**

The dinner that had planned so far was going off without a hitch. Lord Stonewalls so far was in the dark about why he had really been asked to have dinner with the King and Queen of France, the King Deputy and the Queen's lady. But he just assumed it was hospitality of the Queen that gotten him invited to such a lovely meal. He had no idea that Mary and Frances had other ideas about this dinner and so far their plan was going off without any problems what so every.

"So tell me Lord Stonewalls, you have known the Duke and Duchess Linwood for some times. What do think of the Duke and Duchess having different ideas on the man they're daughter should marry?" questioned Frances.

"Pardon me your majesty I was informed that both the Duke and Duchess Linwood wished for their daughter to marry Sir DE Rivers?" Stonewalls asked confused by the question.

"I'm afraid Lord Stonewalls that you have been miss informed on the matter. For you see the Duke doesn't not wish for his daughter the Lady Linwood to marry Sir DE Rivers. The Duchesses wish for this match. Surely you know of the history between the Duchesses and Lord DE Rivers do you not my Lord?" Mary asked.

"I heard that the Duchess and Lord DE Rivers had been lovers in their youths. But surely majesty you do not believe that the Duchess would do something like this behind the Dukes back if he did not approve of the match." Stonewalls answered.

"My mother has not been in her right mind since the death of baby sister. Who just so happen to be the daughter of Lord DE Rivers. For you see Lord Stonewalls my mother and his lordship had an affair so to speck. My father knew nothing of this until after the lost of my youngest sister." Kristina told him.

Stonewalls didn't even bother to answer instead he took a drink from his cup and then a bite of his food. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. So far they had all kept quite about the Duchess's reasons but now that DE Rivers had in fact been spotted in France when he was suppose to be ill. Had the whole royal court talking. Now was the time that Mary, France and Bash had waiting for. Stonewalls was confused and unknowing of the Duchesses plans. So that must mean he had no idea that he had come here under false information given to him possibly by the Duchess herself.

"Will I be wrong in saying that you knew nothing of this when you were told to come to France, Lord Stonewalls?" questioned Frances

"I must be honest your majesty I knew something of it." replied Stonewalls.

"Just what do you know Lord Stonewalls?" Bash bite out specking for the first time all night.

He'd kept his temper all night long as to not rise any kind of suspension from the Lord. But just now when he'd answered France and Mary questions. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Bash had never been this angry before in his life. As he looked across the table at Kristina who sat next to Mary giving him a soft smile. His temper had been kept under control but now not even a smile from the women he was falling in love with could stop him from wanting to stand and start beating the living hell out of this so call Lord.

"When I was first approached about coming to France. My son John had told me that Thomas or rather Sir DE Rivers was planning on coming to France. Ordered by his father, the Lord DE Rivers and the Duchess Linwood." Stonewall began.

"Ordered?" asked Mary very confused.

"Yes, you see your majesty. Sir DE Rivers did not at first ever wish to marry the Lady Linwood. But his father and the Duchess ordered him here. He was very set on not coming. Expect when he found out that you're brother in law the King Deputy's had been promised to the Lady. Then he sat things in motions to come here." confessed Stonewalls.

"So Sir DE Rivers does plan on coming here to stop me from marrying Lord Sebastian." Kristina said.

"Yes, my lady I'm afraid so. Forgive me you're majesties I did not want to do this. But when my son John said that it would very easy all I'd have to do was come here tell you that Sir DE Rivers was ill, then in two weeks tell you he was well and on his way to France. Only that is not how it came to pass." Stonewalls confessed yet again.

"Then how did it come to pass Lord Stonewalls?" Mary asked.

"Sir. Thomas DE Rivers came to France along with me. He has been... he has been... hiding out waiting for word... for myself and others when he might come to the castle." Stonewalls said.

"Have you meet with him as of yet?" Frances inquired

"Yes, your majesty. My first evening here I meet him and told him everything I though he should know." Stonewalls looked at cup admitted.

"Then you know that we have put extra men on the castle grounds and I have ordered for him to be arrested if he is found do you not Lord Stonewalls?" asked Mary.

"Yes, majesty I have heard from my men." admitted Stonewalls.

Kristina looked across the table at the Lord that sat next to Frances. He was old man who apparently had though he was helping out his sons friend. Even though he had betrayed her family and his son wasn't excatley a good man. She could not find it in her heart to allow harm to come to this Lord. He was loyal to Mary and to the crown of Scotland. Her father though he barley spoke of him only had good things to say about Lord Stonewalls as did her Uncle Matthew though they were both betrayed by him. They never spoke ill of this man. Mary got the same feeling as Kristina about this man. She knew him to be loyal to herself and Scotland. An as his Queen should forgive him for doing something that he though was helping his son's friend. Leaning over slightly Mary whispered to her god sister.

"Do you think he could of help to us?"

"I believe he could. My father and Uncle never spoke ill of him no matter what he did to them. They always spoke well of him." Kristina whispered.

"Can he be trusted?" Mary whispered back.

"You are his Queen, Mary he has no choice but to do what you say."

Mary nodded and then turned her attention to Lord Stonewalls who by this time was looking very worried as if he might be sent to the jails for being a traitor or something. Mary smiled over at Frances and whispered something to witch no one could hear. Frances nodded and then looked back at the Lord, Bash and Kristina.

"Lord Stonewalls, it seems as though my wife and her god sister believe you could be for some help to us. In this matter." Frances told him.

"I will do what you're majesties request of me." Stonewalls said.

"We wish you write to Sir. DE Rivers and tell him that my wife and I wish him to come to court and make himself known to us at once. Then we will go from there." Frances said.

"Thank you, your majesties. I will write to him to at once."

"Lady Linwood it is such a lovely evening would like to join me on a walk?" Bash asked suddenly.

"Of course Lord Sebastian. Will you excuse us your majesties, Lord Stonewalls." Kristina answered.

"Go head Lady Linwood. Thank you for your help in planning this meal. It was lovely." Frances smiled at her.

"Thank you majesties. Well good evening then." Kristina said as Bash helped her out of her chair.

"Good evening Lady Linwood, Brother do not keep the Queen's lady out to late walking." Frances smiled once again at brother.

"Be assured brother I will have the lady back inside the castle at a decent hour." Bash answered as the two left the dinning hall.

Outside in the cool night air Kristina pulled her cloak closer to her as she and Bash walked around the castle grounds. They didn't talk much neither one knowing what to say. Dinner had gone down just as they had planned only better once Frances and Mary got Stonewalls to confess DE River's plan. As the two walked on out into the woods. Bash was having an internal battle going on inside of his head. He'd wanted to get, Kristina out of the dinning hall and alone so that they might talk what was between them. Only he did not want to scare her because he was worried that she did not feel the same way about him. His heart told him she did but his head told him that he was crazy to believe that a lady, his sister in laws god sister no doubt would ever love the bastard son of a King.

"Bash are you well?" Kristina asked breaking Bash out of his internal battle.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because we've been walking for some time now and you haven't spoken a word since dinner when you snapped at his lordship."

"I've just been thinking about this whole thing... Kristina.. do you... have ever..."

"Have I ever what Bash?"

"Have you ever been in love with anyone?"

"Long ago... he was the son of an Irish lord. We were friends as children... my father use to send me to Ireland in the summers to stay with the Lord and his family."

"What was his name?"

"Liam, he was such a brave person. Not brave as you though. I though he was the best man in the world... Only I did not know him as well as I though I did."

"What do you mean?"

"The last summer I spent in Ireland with his family. Liam was acting different we had always been the best of friends. I just though maybe he did not want to be friends anymore so I kept my distance. I found out just two weeks before I was to return home that Liam was going to be sent to England to be a guard in the late Queen's court."

"Why was he being sent to England to be in the guard there?"

"His father it turned out wasn't actually an Irish Lord. He was sent to Ireland to keep an eye on the heretics there. Turns out he was English. My father was so angry after I told him. He cut all ties with the Lord and never allowed me to go back to Ireland again."

Bash noticed how her voice went very soft when she spoke of her old friend and of Ireland. He could see her running out in the green fields and playing along the coast of the Ireland as a young child. He bet she'd loved it there. He had never been to Ireland but he knew it was under English rule. He also knew that the lords there were very loyal to England and it's crown. So it must have broken her heart when she found out her friend was a loyalist to England and she a loyalist to Scotland.

"Did you ever tell him how you felt about him?"

"No. After I found out about him being one of them. I never spoke to him again after that. My loyalty was Scotland and I could not be in love with an enemy of my Queen and country."

Bash gave her a small smile. She spoke with such force when she talked about Mary or Scotland. That was the only way she ever reminded him of Mary was when she talked about Scotland with such pride that it show'd in her eyes. That was just one of the many things that he'd fallen in love with her loyalty. It had taken her some time but she become just as loyal it seemed to France as she was Scotland. Not once had she spoken ill of France and she'd even called it home once.

"Have you every been in love with anyone other then Mary?"

"No. But I do believe I'm falling in love with someone else."

"Oh-well... that... is … she-she is...very ….lucky... then..."

"Only I do not know if she feels the same way about me."

"Why on earth wouldn't she?!"

"Because she is a lady of noble birth, I do not believe she could love the bastard son of a king."

Kristina stop in her tracks and stood in front of Bash stopping him where he stood.

"How could she not love you. Even if she is of noble blood is she blind or something?!"

"No she is not blind. She sees everything in fact."

Kristina scoffed at this. She though this noble lady who ever she might be had to be blind if she had Bash second guessing himself about how she felt about him. It was down right crazy. If she could not see the caring, loyal, loving, kind, handsome, stubborn yes that was true, brave, strong, courageous man who was willing to give up the women he love so that she might marry his own brother, A man who ever day put his life in danger to keep the kingdom safe from the people who tried and destory France.

Then she was not worthy of Bash's love. No woman was if she could not see how amazing this man was. Bash to her was the most amazing man in the world and she couldn't help but think about how lucky she would be if he loved her as much as she was falling in love with him. Only she knew now that if he did love another then she could not stand in his way no matter what she was feeling.

"If you ask me if she can not see what an amazing man you are then she is blind."

"Amazing huh? I wouldn't say I'm amazing, after all I'm the late kings bastard son how does that make me amazing?"

"Bash honestly! You are the most caring, loyal, loving, kind, handsome, stubborn, prideful, brave, strong, courageous man who gave up the women he loved for another, who every day puts his life on the line to protect France and it's people from harm. Not just the royal family but everyone in France. That is what makes you so amazing, an if this noble women can not see that then she is not worthy of you Bash or your love. In fact if she knows none of that the she is indeed blind in both her eyes and her heart."

Bash could not help the smile that crossed his face when he heard speck so passionate as she just had. Especially about him. He never though to hear someone like Kristina say such things about him. She was just everything that Mary wasn't. Kristina was passionate, loving, caring, kind, loyal, a woman who did not care that he was a bastard that held no titles. From everything she had just told him he was more sure now then anything that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Now if he could only tell her how he felt.

"You see me in such a light Kristina?"

"Bash you must know that by now."

"You speck of me with such passion it's almost as if though in a such a short time that we have known each other you've fallen for me in some way."

"I...I-I.. Bash I.. have... fallen for you in such away."

"But.."

"You love another. I told you once that if you did love another I would not stand in your way. I even told Mary that..."

Before she could finish Bash trapped her face between his hand and he was looking her straight in the eyes. His breathing was hard like he was trying to catch it. It was almost if he was trying to get her to see his soul as he was seeing hers. Reaching up Kristina touched his cheek as her breath came quicker, Bash closed his eyes for a moment loving the feel of her touch. It was soft and warm against the cool night air it made him feel safe. Something he hadn't felt in the arms of any women not even Mary.

Leaning his head down he softly brushed his lips against hers. Kristina almost though she was dreaming it had happen so quickly. Reaching up she returned the kiss with one of her own only she didn't pull back. She pulled Bash's head down and held him as they shared a soft, tender, first kiss. It was almost as if there no one else but the two of them in the world. The whole world seemed to stop. When they stopped Bash leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you." Kristina whispered.

"If you... had I... believe your father would have murdered me."

"No, dear Bash I would have stopped him."

Bash smiled again he couldn't help it. To know such a thing made his heart pound even harder then it already was. In his whole life Bash, had never known such an amazing feeling as the one he had at this very moment. The very feeling that everything was perfect in the world. There was no wars, no kings or queens fighting each other over silly things. It was just him and Kristina and that was all that mattered to him.

Suddenly a cold chilly yet very earry wind blew across the grounds. Kristina suddenly became over whelmed with fear. Bash noticed the look of fear that suddenly caused the smile on her sweet lips to turn into fear.

"What is it, what is wrong?"

"We should return to the castle.. something is not right. The wind holds an earry feeling Bash I do not like it."

"Come let us return to the castle. Maybe we have been out to long."

"Yes maybe that is all it is."

The two headed back to the castle neither of them aware that the cold earry wind was in fact a warning because watching them from a hiding place in the woods was none other then Sir Thomas DE Rivers. He was close to the castle now and his arrival was close at hand.

"She will be mine bastard son of the late king count on that." DE Rivers whispered in the cold dead of night.


	6. Friend hidden in shadows

The next few days Kristina had spent almost in a state of bliss and sadness. Bash had been called away to deal a problem in the towns to the south. It had been so hard to watch him leave. But he'd sent her word every day telling her news of his business. The bliss part was due to Mary, Kenna and Lola. The three women had been able to take Kristina worried mind away from Bash as she helped them to plan the winter ball. She'd been spending what seemed like hours with her friends and Queen planning the ball. So much so that she had not once even though of the impending visit from Sir. Thomas DE Rivers.

Who according to Lord Stonewalls was due to "arrive" at court in three days time. Frances and Mary had both been very watch ful over the younger women. When she wasn't planning the ball with Mary. Frances had taken up her sword lessons while Mary would join her on her morning rides about the woods. Even Queen Catherine had taken Kristina under her wing and had become in a short time almost a real mother to Kristina. This surprised both Mary and Frances. Since Catherine had never really been the motherly type towards her daughter in law. She seem to take a great liking to Kristina from the moment she'd meet her.

Today was the day of Thomas DE Rivers supposed arrival to France. Even though he'd been hiding out in the towns blow the castle waiting in the shadows, for his chance to come to the castle to began his suit. Kristina had written and told her father of everything that had been happening. He had been please to hear that his daughter and Bash were getting along so well. And that Kristina had admitted to Bash that she indeed have feelings for him. He'd almost sent for her straight away when he found out about Sir. DE Rivers coming to France. Duke Linwood had even gone as far as to write to Frances begging the King to place his daughter in his protection and not let DE Rivers touch a single hair on head. Frances had written back along with Mary and explained to the Duke the plans they were sitting in motion.

"Kristina my dear child you must not move about so much." Catherine said sharply as she tried to fix Kristina's hair.

"Your majesty … I owe you a great thanks but surely a maid could do this." Kristina winced as Catherine pulled her back once again.

"None since, I never got to do this with my own daughter. An I have told you time and time again call me Catherine. We are family you and I."

"How your- I mean Catherine?"

"Well you are my daughter in law's god sister. Not mention I've noticed you and Bash together I suspect soon you might become my step daughter in law."

"If Sir DE Rivers has anything to say about that. It will likely not happen Catherine."

"Yes well, Sir DE Rivers is going to be closely watched my dear. Do not worry you will be protected at best from such a monster."

Kristina smiled softly. She was really starting to think of Catherine as a second mother. Even though her own god mother Mary DE Geese was suppose to fill the role. She and Kristina had never been close. But Catherine was really proving that she could be a good mother. Given yet another chance at it.

"Catherine might I tell you something"

"Of course dear. As I said we are family. If can't trust your own family then who can you trust."

"I've found myself falling in love with Bash over such a short time that it scares me. I mean the last thing I ever want to do is to come between anyone. Especially if it's true love."

"What are you talking about child?"

"I don't want to come between Bash and Mary."

Catherine laid down the hair brush and stood in front of the young women. She saw the pain in Kristina's eyes at the young woman's words. It made her really think about how much she'd wanted Mary and Frances apart at first. But she'd grown quit fond of the young Queen as time past. To hear Kristina say that she did not want to come between Bash and Mary caused her to pause for a moment.

"Kristina, my dear sweet Kristina. You have not come between anyone. It is true that Bash at one time had feelings for Mary. And that she was growing very fond of him. But she made her choice. So I don't want you to worry for one moment more that you are coming between them."

"But what..."

"No, my dear listen. I know that Mary told you of the things Nortadomest told me when she first came here did she not?"

"She did.. she said that Nortadomest told you that she would be the cause of Frances death. A that is why she wanted to marry Bash was because she though it would keep Frances safe."

"And do you know what else Nortadomest said?"

"No."

"He told Mary that a dragon would fight a lion on a field of poppies. Bash had a fight with this Lord from another country who's symbol was a dragon and Bash's is a..."

"A lion... is that why she wanted to marry Bash so badly was because something that Nortadomest said came true?"

"Yes that is the very reason. But I believe him to be wrong about Mary being the reason for Frances death. For he told me that it wouldn't be so."

"But I though Nortadomest was a trust worthy soothsayer."

"He was. No more talk of such things. We need to head to the throne room. That monster as you so call him will be arriving any second and Frances wants you present when he does."

"I just wish Bash was here." Kristina whispered softly.

Catherine gave the girl a small smile and hugged her softly before saying.

"You never know my dear your wish might just come true."

An hour later the whole of the French court was gathered in the throne room waiting the arrival of Sir. DE Rivers. Frances and Mary sat looking regal as always. Mary was dressed in a light blue satin dress with her hair in braids and the crown sitting a top her head. Frances was dressed in a similar light blue shirt with black pants, boots and his crown. Catherine had picked out a soft burgundy red dress for Kristina. It was a beautiful color on her. Her hair was in braids just like Mary's and she wore a matching burgundy head piece to match.

"Mary... do I really have to be here?" Kristina whispered to her god sister.

"Everything will be alright Kristina I promise you." replied Mary.

"I just wish Bash was here. I don't like to think of meeting that monster DE Rivers without him here." Kristina said softly.

Mary smiled at her god sister and whispered something that Kristina couldn't make out to Frances. When suddenly the door to the throne room open and to Kristina's surprise in walked Bash. Dressed in a matching burgundy red suite with his sword as his side. Kristina's sadness suddenly disappeared as she ran to meet Bash in the middle of the throne room. She bowed and he returned it. Then she was in his arms.

"I though the business in the towns would keep you away." Kristina spoke so only Bash could hear her.

"Frances sent me a letter telling me that DE Rivers was arriving today. I came back as soon as I could. I didn't want to leave you alone here to face him." Bash answered just a softly so only she could hear.

Kristina was about to say something when Frances cleared his throat.

"Brother. Did you pass our guest on the road back?" asked the king.

"No your majesty I didn't. All though I'm sure he will arrive soon. I asked one of my men to let us know the second Sir. DE Rivers is spotted." answered Bash.

"Very good." said Frances.

"Thank you majesty."

Mary gave him a nodded and a smile. But Bash didn't notice he was to busy looking at Kristina. He though she look very lovely dressed in burgundy red. It was a very good color on her. It went so well with her eyes, skin and hair color. He smiled to himself when he saw a blush creep across her cheeks.

"I believe you are blushing my lady." he teased.

"Well my lord it is not often that I'm looked upon by such a handsome, amazing man." Kristina teased back.

"Well then more men should look upon you. But I don't believe it do them any good for you see I'm the only handsome, amazing man that will be looking upon you. My lady."

"Oh is that so my lord? Well I don't know about that. Their majesties and my father the Duke might have different plans."

Bash chuckled and was about to respond to their teasing when one of his men rushed into the great hall and whispered something to him. He thanked the guard and then looked up to Frances and Mary.

"DE Rivers is here." he informed them.

"Kristina come stand up here by me." Mary said.

"But what about Bash?" Kristina asked fearing that she were not seen standing by him then DE Rivers would get the wrong idea.

"I will be standing next to Frances. It's just until they tell DE Rivers that I'm the man they and your father have picked as husband for you. Then I will be at your side at once." Bash informed her.

Kristina didn't say another word but took her place next to Mary who reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as to let her know that everything would be alright. Bash had just took his place next to Frances when the great halls door open and the guard walked in trailed by a few men.

"Your majesties I would like to present to you. Sir Thomas DE Rivers of Scotland." the guard said.

Frances and Mary both nodded and DE Rivers stepped forward. Kristina felt her somache turn as she looked upon the man. He stood at least six foot two with short black hair, a beard, brown bitty eyes and was dress as if he was already for a wedding. He reminded Kristina of a sick english bastard that James had once had a run with. DE Rivers bowed to both Frances and Mary before specking.

"Your majesties. Thank you for welcoming me to this lovely country. Especially you Queen Mary. You are deeply missed in our beloved Scotland." said DE Rivers.

"Thank you Sir DE Rivers. You are most welcome in France. We were told that you were ill. We trust you are in better health now." Mary answered.

"Yes thank you. Your majesty." replied DE Rivers.

"Sir. DE Rivers..." began Frances.

"Please Sir Thomas, I only go by sir DE Rivers when 'am on the battle filed your grace." DE Rivers told the kind.

"Well then Sir. Thomas, I'm to understand that you have been sent here by the Duchesses Linwood and your father to win the hand of our beloved god sister the Lady Kristina Linwood.?" questioned Frances.

"Yes, your grace you are correct." was DE River's answer.

"Well then allow us to introduce you to my brother and deputy Lord Sebastian. The man who not only have myself and my wife picked for our beloved god sister but also the man who was hand picked by her father Duke Linwood. Bash please." Frances motioned for his brother to step forward.

Bash did so and bowed low to the so called Sir. DE Rivers watched as the kings brother and deputy step in front of him at the order of the King of France.

"Sir DE Rivers I have heard a great deal about you." Bash said polity.

"And I you my lord." replied DE Rivers with a bow of his own.

Mary then stood up and took Kristina by the hand. Holding her breath the younger woman knew the time had come for her to be presented to DE Rivers and also for Mary to show the monster just who Kristina had already picked out for herself who would be her husband. Moving down to stand next to Bash, Mary present Kristina.

"Sir Thomas DE Rivers, may I present my beloved god sister and lady in waiting the Lady Kristina Catherine Mary Linwood." introduced the Queen.

"Lady Linwood it is an honor to meet you. I knew your brother James and I also I believe us to be related to marriage." bowed DE Rivers

"Sir. DE Rivers, I know of you and yes you would correct that we are related by marriage. Your cousin Elizabeth married my brother James. You remember my beloved brother do you not? After all you are the reason he..."

"Lady Linwood" Mary said suddenly as to stop Kristina from specking.

"Beg my pardon your grace." Kristina said bowing her head to Mary.

"Lord Sebastian would you be so kind as to step forward please." requested Mary.

Bash stepped forward trying hard to hide the smile on his face as he did so. Once he was standing right next to his sister in law and Kristina. Mary placed his hand in Kristina's and then turned to DE Rivers.

"As you are aware my husband, along with myself and the Duke Linwood have all picked the Lord Sebastian as the perfect husband for Lady Linwood. The two of them have had a great deal of time to get to know each other. And I do believe that my brother in law has feelings for the lady do you not my lord." asked Mary.

"I do your majesty strong feelings for her." Bash answered with a smile.

"And does the lady feel the same way?" questioned DE Rivers.

"I do. As it makes no difference to my mother. I'm very sorry to tell you Sir. DE Rivers it is a waste of your time and mine. That my mother wishes me to get to know you. But I'm sorry to say that I will not." Kristina said matter of fact.

DE River's eyes went wide with shock as he noticed that Bash had in fact won already. But that wasn't going to stop him from playing his game. He'd not only been sent to win Kristina's hand but also at the request of the Duchesses to kill the bastard brother of the King.

"I see... well you will for give me my lady if I wish to comply to your mother's wishes." answered DE Rivers.

"You may comply to any wish you like Sir." Kristina snapped.

Mary could feel the tension rising in her god sister and spoke up very quickly.

"I do hope that Lord Stonewalls told you of the rules that I have set in place for my ladies."

"He did your grace." answered DE Rivers.

"Good. Well now that this is all settled. Bash will you please take the Lady Linwood for some fresh air she doesn't seem to be feeling well." Mary said.

"Of course your majesty. Lady Linwood." Bash glanced at DE Rivers when he offered Kristina his arm.

"Thank you, my lord. Good evening Sir." Kristina bowed low to DE Rivers and then turned to leave the throne room with Bash.

Once outside away from the throne room the two were finally free to speck alone and away from the ears of that monsters.

"You almost lost your temper back there my lady." Bash said.

"Yes well, if Mary hadn't stopped me I'd have told the whole court that he was the reason my brother is dead."

"Did you see the look on his face when Mary placed our hand together? I though he was going to try and kill her."

"He would never lay a hand on Mary. If he did it would be treason in both Scotland and France. He'd be dragged to darkness of the jail and killed the very next day. And his family would be shamed in Scotland and tried for treason as well."

"Why would they be though to be traitors if he was the one who killed Mary?"

"The people of Scotland would demanded it. He might have been the one with the knife. But it could be though that his whole family tried to kill our Queen."

"Does DE Rivers have connections in England? Any connections to Elizabeth that you can think of?"

"No they've always been loyal to Scotland well Lord DE Rivers has been. I do not know where his sons loyalty lies. From the way it sounded to me back in the throne room it seems as though he is loyal to who ever pays him the most to care out a job for them. Like my mother."

Bash's face suddenly became grave with concern. He didn't want voice his worry to Kristina but he knew that he'd have to speck with Frances later about the thoughts of what Kristina had told him. The two walked around the ground of the castle until late. Once they returned Bash walked Kristina back to her chambers.

"Well I suppose this is were we say goodnight my lady."

"I suppose it is my lord. Will you be joining me for my morning ride in the morning?" Kristina smiled.

"Of course my lady. Will the Queen be joining us?"

"Maybe but I'm sure her grace will be busy planning the winter ball."

"Ah yes. Until tomorrow then good night Lady Linwood."

"Good night my Lord."

Kristina stood on her tip toes and gave Bash a quick kiss on his cheek and then disappeared into her chambers. Once Bash had made sure Kristina was safe in her chambers he told the guard that was out the door to not let anyone in until he came into the morning. The guard nodded and Bash rushed off to find Frances.

Finding his brother in Mary's chambers he knocked on the door and didn't wait for a replie he walked right in.

"We have problem!" Bash announced the moment he walked in.

"What is it? Is Kristina alright?" Mary asked worriedly. Putting down her book and jumping up.

"She's fine I've just left her at her chambers. It's what she told me while we were walking that makes me think we might have more problems with DE Rivers the originally though." Bash said rather worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Frances.

"Kristina told me that DE Rivers looked like he wanted to kill Mary when he saw her place our hands together. She also said that if he had killed Mary. That the people of Scotland would assume that his whole family had planned for him to come here to France just to kill Mary." explained Bash rather quickly.

Frances and Mary both looked at each other then back at Bash. Both with worry and concern written on their faces.

"Are the DE Rivers are loyal aren't they Mary?" Frances asked.

"As far as I know. I do not know much about them." replied Mary.

"Then we must find out as much as we can about this DE Rivers." suggested Bash.

"Would Kristina be willing..." began Frances.

"No! I will not …" began Bash who was interrupted by Mary.

"Frances, I can't not nor will I ever ask Kristina to be a spy for us. It would kill her. She would never pretend to want to get know DE Rivers. After what happen with her brother. She would rather be locked away for ever then do that." Mary told her husband.

Frances went and stood in front of the fire place while Bash lend up against the wall crossing his arms. Mary mean while began pace around the room. This was a problem one they never saw coming. They'd all just assumed that DE Rivers had come here at the will of his father and the Duchesses Linwood to win Kristina. Now they had to figure in that DE Rivers could have to come to France to kill Mary.

The silence in the room was defending when Bash spoke up very quickly.

"Mary, didn't Kristina say that James was traveling to England with DE Rivers with nobles the day he was killed?" he asked.

"Yes. The reports said that James and Sir DE Rivers were traveling with Lord and Lady Beachump to England to visit Lady Beachump's family. When they were attacked by highway men who were trying to rob them. James was killed when one of the men stabbed him in the chest." explained Mary.

"Who made the report?" asked Frances.

"DE Rivers of course why?" Mary asked wondering what her husband and brother in law were thinking.

"Did Lord or Lady Beachump either one make a report?" Bash asked.

"No. In fact they were not even questioned I don't believe." answered Mary.

"Frances, I would like to make a trip to Scotland. To question Lord and Lady Beachump." requested Bash.

"Bash..." began Mary.

Bash looked at his brother who was looking into the flames of the fire that was burning in the fire place. Frances though it over for a moment and the answered his brother.

"Very well. You may sail as soon as you can."

"Frances, we can't just suddenly send Bash to Scotland what will DE Rivers think if we suddenly up and send Bash to Scotland. He might think we are sending him there to spy on his family." protested Mary.

"Only if Kristina didn't go with him." said Frances with a smile.

"What? Are you saying?" asked Mary.

"Frances if..." began Bash but he went quit when his brother held up his hand.

"Think about it Bash. Mary could tell Kristina that she received a letter from Duke Linwood asking her if his daughter might return home for a short visit. A week or two maybe. And if you just happen to be going to accompanying her at the request of the good Duke. Then there would be a good enough reason." suggested Frances.

"DE Rivers would want to see the letter." Bash said.

"That dear brother is were Narcess comes in." Frances said.

Mean while in another part of the castle in his own chambers DE Rivers was complaing to Stonewalls about how he was made to look like a fool in front of Mary and Frances by Kristina.

"Why anyone would want to marry her. I mean she basically almost told the whole french court that I was the reason James is dead." growled DE Rivers.

"You are the reason. It was your plan to kill him remember." responded Stonewalls.

"Yes, but at the order of my father."

"Thomas you can't expect the girl to see you in a different light. She knows you are the one who killed her brother and she also knows that the only reason you are even here. Is because her mother is obsessed with your father and she will do anything to have him back in her bed."

"Her mother is a crazy women. Father would never..."

"He has Thomas. After Elizabeth married James he and the Duchesses became lovers once again. The child she lost was your half sister. Not the child of Edward Linwood."

"So that is why father locked himself away in his rooms for weeks."

"Don't you see Thomas you are being used a pawn again. You were sent to here to France not to marry Lady Linwood or to kill the Kings brother. You were sent here because you are the way the Duchesses Linwood can get your father back into her bed."

"What I'm to do then?"

"You can't kill the kings brother. As for the Lady Linwood she seems to have her heart set on marrying him."

"That doesn't help me at all Edward. I have my orders."

"Orders given to you by a woman who is probably trying to fuck your father at this very moment."

"Do you think they suspect?"

"Oh they suspect everything. Listen Queen Mary is a very merciful I've been told. Perhaps you can tell her the truth and she can spare you."

"But I killed her god brother surely she will have me killed."

"I don't believe so. The Queen will understand if you tell the whole truth. About what happen to James and why you really came here."

"What if she doesn't believe me then what? I'm to be locked away in jail to wait my death?"

"Then you will leave France."

"But..."

"Thomas, James was your friend and I know it was very hard on you to have to kill him. But believe me if you kill the Kings brother and then marry the Queen's god sister you will be killed yourself."

Before DE Rivers could respond a cold chill whispered threw the cracks in the windows and both men suddenly became very afraid when two candles were suddenly blown out. They both looked at the candles then back at each other and DE Rivers spoke.

"Do believe in ghost Edward?"

"Of course not. Why do ask such a thing?"

"Because if what just happen with those candles isn't a warning then I don't know what is."

"Thomas what on earth are you talking about?"

"James... his ghost has followed me to France."

"Oh be reasonable man. Jame's ghost hasn't followed you to France there is no such thing."

"Believe me Edward he has indeed followed me to France. An if the ghost knows my pilet then I'm indeed in grave danger."

"Thomas, James is dead how on earth you can be in danger from him?"

"Because there is something I haven't told anyone... not even my father."

"What?"

"James never died in England... his alive..."

"What?! You told us all he was dead! How could lie to everyone. The queen included if word of this lie gets back to her Queen Mary will surely have your head."

"She will have my head anyways. If James has followed me here to France then he will make self known and if he does. Then I'm a walking deadman."

"Then we must pray he has not come to France."

"And if he has?"

"Then it will be as you said. You are a walking deadman."

For the first time in his life Thomas DE Rivers feared the nights and days to come. The shadows held his secrets and the orders he was given. Could he really do it. Could he win the Lady Linwood heart and kill the Kings bastard brother. Dam right he would. No ghost would stop him from doing has he father ordered and no Queen would stop him either.

Only Thomas DE Rivers had no idea that not only did the shadows know his plans and his secrets but that someone was about to report this information to Queen Mary and soon both his plans and secrets would come to light and when they did. Thomas DE Rivers would rot in the jails of Frances or be hanged for both treason and for attempted murder.


	7. Secret letters from a Lord

Hey guys so yeah it's been a LONG while since my last update almost a month. But my laptop crashed and life has been super crazy for me right now. I'm planning a wedding and trying to everything going for that. I have written chapters I just haven't been able to post them so yeah. That is why it's been a while. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and also if you have any ideas please let me know. Okay see you at the bottom.

_

2 weeks later -3 months later

The first letter arrived to Mary just two days after Thomas DE Rivers arrived in France. The writer of letters informed Mary of Thomas DE Rivers orders from his father and the Duchess. Almost at once Mary informed both Frances and Bash of this letter and then sent guards to bring the Duchess Linwood back to France for questioning. Then as if someone were watching DE Rivers every move more and more letter started mysteriously coming to Mary. The letters were always just signed you loyal subject. Nothing more then that.

As if DE Rivers wasn't the only problem France had to worry about. The problem between the catholics and protestants were growing worse by the day. It seemed as thought the french protestants no longer wanted anything to do with their catholic royals. France had no choice but bring in help from Rome and the Vatican to be of some help in the matters of this problem. Only the help from Rome seem to be nothing but making the problem with the protestants worse the anyone could have though it would get.

Frances had order Bash and his men to ride about the countryside close to the castle and keep an eye out for any protestants threats. Kristina hated being apart from Bash it hadn't been easy for her the last two weeks. With Bash away from the castle so much she found herself spending more and more time with Kenna, Lola, Mary and Catherine. She also found herself being called upon to visit with DE Rivers.

It was late after noon of the third week since Bash had left that yet another letter had come to Mary and she had though this one should be shared with Kristina. Up until now she though to worry her god sister about such matters. But this letter mention something James and Mary though she should be told at once. Kristina and Mary were in her chambers having tea when the young Queen though now would be a good time as ever to bring up the letters she'd been receiving to her god sister.

"Kris I'm sure you've heard about the strange letters I've been receiving over the last two weeks." Mary began.

"Of course Kenna told me about them. Who do you think could be writing them I mean the guards saw no one come into the castle with DE Rivers unless it's one of his own men."

"Well who ever it is knows about James."

"James? What does my brother have to do with this?"

Mary sighed and reached under neither the tea tray and produced the newest and latest letter from the mystery person. She past it to Kristina who looked at it and then back to Mary.

"Read it. I believe you will find some very shocking news in there."

"Are you sure Mary it says it's for you only."

"It's about James and as his sister you have a right to know what this person knows of James death."

"Very well Mary." Kristina sighed as she sat down her tea cup and open the letter and began to read it.

To her majesty Queen Mary of Scotland,  
Your majesty as you know I have vowed to write you a letter each day to assure you know the real reason for Thomas DE Rivers visit to France. As I have reviled in my last few letters. Sir DE Rivers has come to France not only to seek the hand of your god sister the Lady Kristina Linwood. But also to kill your brother in law the King's Deputy Sebastian. I must now tell you something that might both shock you and anger your highness even more.

Your god brother Sir. James Linwood of Scotland is not dead. But alive and well in a small village on the borders between Scotland and England. Thomas DE Rivers and Sir James Linwood were traveling with Lord and Lady Beachump to England to visit Lady Beachump sister who had just lost her youngest son in child birth and also to visit the good Lady's family there since it had been such a long time since she had been home. They had just reached the border of England when they were attacked by highway men.

This was not true it was DE Rivers own men dressed all in black in order for the others to believe they were indeed highway men. Sir James Linwood was left for dead on the border when the others left him there after he had been hurt almost to the point of death. DE Rivers is the one who told everyone James was dead.

Only I know the truth. Your god brother Sir James is not dead your highness. He has been living on the border of Scotland and England for almost five years. No one in his family has known this. When Sir James heard that DE Rivers was going to France to marry his only sister and to kill your brother in law the King's deputy he followed him. I can not tell you where he is or how you will know of him.

You must trust me majesty for Sir James will find you and his sister the lady Linwood when he believes it is safe. That is all I can tell you for now your highness. Until I write you with more news of DE River real plans.

I remain your most loyal subject.

When Kristina finished reading the letter and looked up at Mary she had tears in her eyes. Mary returned to god sisters side and sat next to her on the window sill. She wrapped an arm around the younger women. Who was sat very stund and in shock.

"James...is... our James is..."

"He is alive Kris.. and his here in France."

"Have you... did you... Did you write to my father?"

"The very moment I got the letter."

"Mary we have to find him and bring him here. This letter for all we know could have been written by James himself. If he is alive and we bring him here then you and Frances can lock DE Rivers away from good and then we can expose his family and my mother for what they are traitors to the crowns of Scotland and France."

"Kris you have to understand. I'm not sure that James wrote this. But who ever did wants us to know the whole truth and if this letter is true and James is alive then we will find him and bring him here."  
"Does Frances know about the letters? About James?"

"He knows about the earlier letters but he has no idea about this one."

"We can not keep this from him Mary. If James is alive and in France then maybe just maybe Frances can send men to find him and bring him to the castle and then we end all of this."

Mary gave her god sister a soft smile as she took her hand and patted it. The last thing she wanted to do was to give the younger women false hope. It was hard on both of the them to think of James being alive and in France. Even though it wasn't likely who ever wrote the letter was indeed James himself. Still though if there was a chance he was in fact the writer of the mysterious letters then he would in fact be brought to the castle.

"Kris listen to me we can't..."

"Forgive me majesty, Lady Kristina." a guard said walking into the room suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Mary

"The King and his brother would like to see you both in his majesty chambers at once." replied the guard.

"Very well then. We will join them at once. Come Kris lets go see what is so important that are being called away from this matter."

"If both Frances and Bash want to see us then that could mean Bash has returned home finally?"

"You miss him don't you when he is away?" asked Mary as the two fell into step behind the guard who was leading them to France's chambers.

Every since Thomas DE Rivers arrival at the castle Mary and Kristina hadn't be allowed to leave their chambers without a guard around them at all times. Kristina hated it but Bash had almost begged her to understand how he'd feel better if she did have extra guards around her.

"I miss him something terrible. Not to mention ever since DE Rivers show'd up it's as though I feel like he will kidnap me right from under Bash and take me some where and force me to marry him."

"That will not happen Kris I promise you that."

Kristina gave her god sister a smile as the two reached Frances chamber then guard open the door and the two ladies walked in to find France, Bash, DE Rivers and Lord Stonewall all waiting for them. Kristina felt her pulse quicken in fear and she looked almost at once to Bash who crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms then stood next to her keeping one arm around her waist. Mary went and stood next to Frances who was sitting down at his desk looking grimly at the two other men in the room.

"What is all this about Frances?" Mary asked her husband.

"It seems as though Sir DE Rivers and Lord Stonewall have confessed to the real reasons they've come to France. I told them that we knew of their plans already. That someone had been writing you letters. That had explained everything."

"So why was I ask to come here?"

"They are subjects to Scotland. Your subjects Mary. I have no say over what happens to them only you do." replied Frances.

Mary looked very quickly at the two men and then to Kristina and Bash who had stayed at the far end of the room. She could see how shaken Kristina was by just being in the room with the two men and how Bash was doing his best to try and comfort her without having to take her out of the room. DE Rivers and Stonewall both looked grave as if they were waiting for Mary to tell them they would be sitting the jails of Frances until they're death by be heading or hanging or something much worse.

Putting on her best Queen face Mary summoned Kristina to her side with a motion of her hand. Kristina looked to Bash for a second and he nodded. Pulling away from him Kristina went and stood next to Mary fear, pain, loss, heart break and anger were clear as a cloud less day in her eyes and Mary knew that having Kristina standing her when she told the two men what she planned had been a good idea.

"Gentlemen, as you both know King Frances has no say in what happens to you. You are both loyal subjects of Scotland and should have come to me with your confessions instead of the king. But you did not. Their for I have questions that need answers and depending on those answers depends on what shall be come of you two."

DE Rivers and Stonewall only nodded and waited for Mary to start her questioning. They knew this could be a good thing or a bad thing. They both just hoped the Mary was as merciful as they'd heard. For if she wasn't their lives were in danger of being over the second they step out of this room.

"Sir Thomas, were you sent to France to kill my brother in law the King's deputy and to marry my god sister the Lady Kristina at the orders of your father or my god mother the Duchess Linwood?" Mary asked starting with DE Rivers.

"The orders came from both your highness. My father and the Duchess Linwood. I was told that in order for me to win Lady Kristina's hand in marriage I would have to kill the King's Deputy and make it look as though he was killed by protestants." admitted DE Rivers.

"Did you have knowledge of these plans when you came to France, Lord Stonewall or did you lie to both the king and myself that night at dinner?" Mary asked the Lord.

"I knew of Thomas's orders majesty but I had no idea how it linked to the Duchess Linwood as I told you that night at dinner. I just knew that Lord DE Rivers had given the order." confessed Stonewall.

"Second question and remember gentlemen this question will either save you both or get you both killed. Was my god brother Sir. James Linwood actually killed on the border of Scotland and England or was he left for dead and yet lives? Answer this question carefully both of you because I have said before it will either save you or kill you." Mary reminded them.

"James died that day your grace I was sure of it. But when I went back to check I didn't find his body. It was a month later that one of my men told me he'd been saved by a local villager and taken to his home. I didn't tell anyone this because my father ordered me not to." confessed DE Rivers.

"Lord Stonewall did you know about this?" asked Mary.

"No your grace. All I knew was the story that James had be killed that day on the border I had no idea that he was still alive." said Stonewall.

Mary looked over at Kristina who was still shaking with fear and now anger. She then looked to Frances and the back to Kristina. The silence in the room with deafening until finally Kristina spoke up.

"Sir DE Rivers you say that you came to France at the orders of your father and my mother. Yet my god father the Duke of Linwood did not give you orders to come here. Do you not find that strange?"

"At first yes..."

"Then why come here at all? Why not just tell your father that the wishes of a mad women and of a man who wanted nothing more then to take her to bed would un doubtly get you into trouble with her highness the Queen of Scotland and France?" asked Kristina.

"I..."

"I can tell you excatley why you didn't think to report this news to my father. Because you were told that if word got back to my father about my mother's plans for me then my father would more then not have her locked away and stripped of her titles and divorce her. Well I'm sorry to break this news to you Thomas DE Rivers. But my father has already divorced my mother and she is no longer the Duchesses of Linwood." Kristina announced to the room.

Mary, France, Lord Stonewall, Sir DE Rivers and even Bash were in shock. None of them had even had the slightest idea that the Duke had divorced the Duchess. This was new to everyone expect that is to Kristina who had been to tell the whole room after all. Mary was the most of all. She remembered telling her god mother that if she ever spoke ill of Bash again she would strip of her titles and allow for divorce but to find out that her god parents were already divorced shocked her.

"Lady Kristina when did you receive such news from your father?" Frances asked in place of Mary.

"Only a for night ago. About the same time her majesty started receiving the letters. I wrote back at once to my father and asked him if it was indeed true. For I didn't not believe it and he at once replied that it was indeed true. He found out that my baby sister was in fact the bastard daughter of Lord DE Rivers and that it turned out my mother and his lordship had been seeing each other while my mother was staying with the Sisters. That her majesty asked to watch over my mother." explained Kristina.

"How long had his Lordship been visiting your mother?" asked Mary.

"Not long after she left France and went into the sisters care. One of the sister named Maria I believe wrote to my father and told him that my mother had visitors two men more then once a week and that he would stay well into the next morning." answered Kristina.

Mary, Frances and Bash all three turned to DE Rivers and Stonewall. Both men were pale with fright for they had no idea what was about to happen to them. All DE Rivers knew was that if his father had been visiting the former Duchess then it could only mean one thing. He'd gone against his Queen and tried to have her brother in law killed by the Duchess orders. The silence in the room remained for a short amount finally being by Frances standing and moving to stand in the middle of the room.

"My wife and I both will think upon this matter further. Until which time both Sir DE Rivers and you Lord Stonewall are ordered to in your chambers and to not leave them until you are sent for. Two guards will be outside your doors at all times. If you have to leave the chamber these guards will go with you. And the men that your brought with you will be the only people allowed in or out of your rooms. Do we understand each other?" asked Frances.

"Yes your grace." replied Stonewall and DE Rivers in stereo.

"Good. Guards!" called Mary.

The door soon open and two guards step inside waiting for orders.

"Please take his lordship and Sir DE rivers to their chambers. See that two of our men are outside their doors at all times and the ONLY people allowed inside their chambers are their own men. If they have to leave the chamber then two guards are to be with them at all times. If there are any letters or any news for them it is to be brought to the King or myself. Thank you." Mary ordered the guards.

The guards bowed low and then open the door waiting for DE Rivers and Lord Stonewall to leave the room. Once the guards and the two men had left. The tension in the room seem to die down a bit. Kristina almost at once ran to Bash and started to cry. It wasn't tears of sadness it was tears of joy. At least as far as she was concerned they were.

"Kris.. it's almost over sweet Kris he will not harm you anymore. You are safe now." Bash said as he lifted her chin with his finger and gave his famous half smile.

"Is it really over Mary? Can Bash and I finally be free of this nightmare?" Kristina turned to asked her god sister.

"I should think so. When I wrote to your father about the letter I received he write back saying he would be on his way to Frances at once. I believe that once he is here and we've cleared all this up that this whole trouble will be behind us." replied Mary.

"One less trouble to worry about and then there is the war." Kristina whispered.

"War is always happening my sweet Kris. For now let us be happy hum." offered Bash.

Mary and France both looked at each other and nodded as they slipped out of the room leaving Bash and Kristina for a while. They both knew that now there was a chance they were out of this nightmare they should be allowed to enjoy each other. While Mary and France dealt with the other nightmares that loomed over the french court.

"Now that my mother is no long duchess and no longer my mother. You and I will have no one standing between us." Kristina smiled up at Bash.

"You would dismiss your mother so soon?"

"She was never my mother at least not after James married Lizzie. She became a women who wanted nothing more then to have her lover back in her life. A man who just like his son is nothing more then a monster."

"Sweet Kris I..." Bash was cut off by a guard walking into the room.

"Excuse me my lord, my lady. There is a message come for you Lady Kristina." the guard said.

"Who from?" asked Kristina.

"There was no name my lady but the letter is addressed to you." replied the guard.

"Give it to me." ordered Bash at once.

The guard passed the letter to Bash who then dismissed him. With a bow the guard left the room. Bash turned the letter back and forth in his hands a few times. Then he passed the letter to Kristina who looked it over once or twice and then looked back at Bash.

"It's in the same hand writing as the letter Mary has received for the last two weeks." Kristina commented looking at the letter.

"Open it and see if anyone has signed it." suggested Bash.

All at once Kristina open the letter and began to read it. It was in fact written in the same hand writing as the letters that had been arriving for Mary.

Lady Kristina Linwood,

My sweet lady Kristina. You probably do not remember me for it has been such a long time since I have seen you. Your brother James was my best friend since childhood and beyond that. I'm writing to you because I'm sure that her majesty Queen Mary has told you of the news of James being alive and living on the Scotland England border. I'm writing to tell you that this news is indeed true and that your brother is in deed alive and well.

I'm also highly aware that you and his majesty King Frances brother Sebastian have become quite the talk of the french court. James would approve of Sebastian sweet Kristina. I can not tell you how long or why but before he left for England with Sir Thomas DE Rivers. Your brother asked me to watch over you as my own little sister. When I found out that you and your parents were going to France I wrote and told your brother at once. Then when your father returned home and I found out that you had stayed behind at the french court as a lady in waiting to her highness.

I wrote at once to your brother and told him. He asked me to come to France and watch over you from a distance. When I heard the news that DE Rivers was coming to France and his plans I though to almost at once revile my self to you and their graces. I watched from a far trying to figure out how I might come about doing so.  
Then I learned from your father of Lord Sebastian and I knew now was not the time. Only after DE Rivers had come to Frances under false pretense did I began to write letters to her highness Queen Mary and tell her of DE Rivers plans. I plan on very soon coming to court and tell you who I'm. I can only pray that you remember me.

Until such time my lady.

A Friend and loyal subject to her royal highness Queen Mary of Scotland and France.

Kristina looked at Bash once they had finish the letter and she began to pace. She was trying her hardest to remember James's friends. He had many but it was hard to remember then all. Then suddenly turning back to face Bash. Kristina remember just who could have possibly written then letters to Mary and then letter she had just received.

"Milo."

"Who?"

"Lord Milo Colla. It has to be Milo. He is the only friend in the world James kept in touch with even after he joined Mary's guard back in Scotland."

"You believe this Lord Milo Colla could be the one sending the letters to Mary?" asked Bash.

"He is the only man I can think of." answered Kristina.

"How close were your brother and Lord Colla?"

Kristina then began to explain how James and Lord Milo had meet each other as children. Both of them had the same tutor and had grown up together. Lord Milo's family and the Linwood had become fast friend due not only to their sons attending the same school. Also because Lord Milo's sister the Lady Alexia had married Kristina's cousin Mark the only son to her Uncle Matthew.

Bash listen closely as Kristina told him all about this Lord Milo Colla. He knew that they would have to inform Mary of this letter. But also he had to asked her about this Lord Colla and if his family were indeed as close to Kristina's family as she claimed. He knew that would have been easier to asked the Duke once he arrived but Bash didn't want to waste any time if the Lord Colla was a friend and loyal subject to Scotland then he could help them figure out what to do about DE Rivers and his plot.

"Bash are you alright?" Kristina asked suddenly snapping Bash out his own thoughts.

"Yes, sweet Kris I'm fine. I was just thinking if it is indeed this Lord Colla who has been writing don't you think we should inform Mary and Frances about this?"

"Well of course but do we have to do it now? I was hoping to spend some time with you alone. I have missed you while you've been away."

Bash just smiled as he reached out and pulled her closer into his arms. He couldn't lie to her and say he hadn't missed her because he had. Being away from Kristina for so long had pained him something horriable. He had missed their morning rides and afternoon practices and the times in between when he wasn't so busy with things about the kingdom. He liked being the King Deputy of course. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that it took him away from Kristina so much and Bash knew that when and if they married. Then he really would have a hard time leaving her behind when he had to go on business for Frances and Mary.

"It was a rough two weeks without you. I hated knowing I was alone in this place with DE Rivers and Stonewalls walking around so freely. I almost never wanted to leave my chambers for fear they would and do something to do me."

"I know it was hard on me as well. Hopefully soon though things will calm down enough that we can spend more time together."

"I can't bare to think about how hard it will be on us to be apart when we are married."

Bash felt his breath hitch at that. Neither of them had ever mention the word marriage not in the three months since they started courting you could say. Sure he had though of about marrying Kristina. He'd even spoken with her father about it when they'd first arrived he just never though that the subject would come up like this. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Kristina. He'd be a fool and liar if he said that to anyone.

He wanted to marry her without any question. The only probably he had was knowing rather or not France and Mary would approve. Mostly Mary. He knew that Duke Linwood approved he'd written to Bash a few times and the two had become good friends. Not to mention the Duke had said that he wanted Bash as a suitor for his daughter. He just didn't know how the Duke would react if he asked for his daughters hand before discussing it with him first. Not to mention he had no idea what Mary and Frances would say in that matter.

Kristina regretted suddenly saying the word "married". She hadn't mean to say it out load anyway but it had come out and Bash had suddenly gone very rigid and fear ful. Kristina knew already that Bash loved her hopefully as much as she loved him if not more. Mary had almost pushed them together because the Queen had though to two would make a perfect couple. Her father approved whole heartley of Bash. As her grandfather and grandmother Wayland who she'd written numbers letters to about Bash. The only thing she didn't know was if Bash himself wanted to marry her or not.

"I'm sorry.." Kristina whispered softly

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't mean to the say the m word Bash. I wasn't even thinking I mean you and I have only known each other for three months and two weeks. So I'm silly to be wishing.."

"Kris you are not silly to be wishing something like that. I've been thinking about it myself. Only now is not the time to be talking for such things. Maybe when all this with DE Rivers is over and after I have asked permission from Mary, France and your father of course. Then perhaps we can talk of marriage plans hum."

"Of course your right Bash I'm sorry."  
"There is nothing to be sorry for. Now come we should tell Mary about this Lord Milo Colla and what she believes of him writing letters and passing along information to her and not telling her just who he is."

_

Who is this Lord Milo and why is he writing letters to Mary and Kristina? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out and I promise it won't be that long.


	8. Captured Arrival

**Chapter 8**

Kristina pulled her riding cloak tight around her as she slipped out of the castle. Mary , Kenna , Lola and greer were planning a banquet for Michealmas and also for a visit from Kristina's father who was due to arrive in France in two weeks time. While everyone was making plans for the banquet. Kristina though now would be a good time to slip out and try to find Lord Colla on her own. She and Mary both were still receiving letters from him. Francis finally ordered Bash and his to finally escort both DeRivers and Lord Stonewall back to Scotland. Bash also had another reason for wanting to go to Scotland. He was going to question Lrod and Lady Beachum about what had really happen to James Linwood on the day he had suppodley died.

Kristina had begged both Franics and Mary to send someone else to escort the two men back home to Scotland. The King and Queen headed her pleas and commanded their captain of the guard to escort the two men. Only Bash wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to be the one to do it.

"Why must it always be you?!" Kristina had cried.

"Because as the king's deputy it is my duty to do as the king wishes my dear Kris." had been Bash's answer.

Kristina hadn't even so much as wished him a safe journey the day Bash and his men had left to go to Scotland. She had just stood in the gallery and watched him and his men ride off. Bash had looked back towards the castle twice hoping to catch a glance of her in the gallery. Each time Kristina would hide away from the window of the gallery and make sure he wasn't looking. Expect the second time to hide. He gave her a sad smile goodbye as she disappered from the window to hide her tears. Even though Bash had written Mary and Francis both to inform them that he had arrived safely in Scotland and that both DE Rivers and Stonewall had been taken into custody by Mary's guards in Scotland.

He had only to Kristina once to apologize about the fight they'd had before he left. Kristina had written back only she never got a repiled back. Which had been what had lead her to go out searching for Lord Colla alone. She didn't want Mary or anyone else in the castle to know her plans. Which was why she had slipped off while the others were busy. They all would have though she'd gone for her normale morning ride and would be back before the noon hour. As she walked threw the town. Kristina pulled her rideing cloak closer hoping that no one saw her. She'd often been seen in the town riding so the towns people knew her. It was close to noon and mary would be expecting her back by now.

Just as Kristina was about to head back to her horse. When a strange man dressed in a dark cloak came up to her. Fearing her was an outlaw or worse someone who had been sent from England to try and kill Mary. She stood still for fear of what the man might do.

"Are you the Lady Kristina Linwood? Daughter of Duke Edward Lindwood?" Sister of Sir James Linwood?" asked the strange man.

"Who asks for her?" repiled Kristina softly.

"My name is Thomas Brady. I'm a servant to his Lordship Milo Colla of Scotland. His lordship sent me to bring you to him at once."

"I'm the Lady Kristina Linwood. My father is Duke Linwood and my brother is Sir James Linwood of Scotland."

"Come with me my lady I'll take you to his lordship."

Kristina nodded as she followed Lord Colla's servant to a logging house. That was close to the edge of the woods near the road that lead out of the town towards the coast. The man lead her up the hallway. Opening the door Kristina followed the man inside she waited as the servant went to his master that he had found her. A moment later the servant returned to the room he was followed by a tall muscular man with olive tan skin, black curly hair and brown eyes.

"My lady Kristina it has been to long." Milo said as he stepped forward and bowed low.

"Lord Colla."

"Please call me Milo. Kristina after all I have known you most of your life."

Kristina smiled saddly as she removed her riding cloak and sat down in one of the chairs next to the fire place. As Milo told his servant to bring up some tea and something to eat.

"Milo why have you been writing letters to Queen Mary and myself? Why not just come to court?" asked Kristina as she warmed her hand in front of the fire.

"Coming to court while DeRivers and Stonewall were there it would have been to dangerous. Especially since James didn't wish for me to make my presents known until Queen Mary and King Franics knew the truth about the real reason DERivers and Stonewall had come to France."

Kristina was just about to ask about her brother. When the guard returned with a tray of tea and assorted cold meats with bread rolls. Milo thanked him and he was dismissed. When they were once again alone. Kristina asked about her brother. Milo explained that James was indeed alive and that he'd moved his wife and child to the border with him. An that they were living a quit peaceful life in the country.

"How was it that my brother knew I was in France?"

"After James was found safe and sound he sent a messenger to me. Asking that I watch over you and I was to write him at once. If De Rivers got close to you." explained Milo.

"How did you know he would be in France?"

"Spies that I've empolyed to keep an eyes on De Rivers. Reported back to me with news that Lord De Rivers was sending his son to France. At the request of your mother the Duchesses Lindwood."

Kristina sighed before she took a sip of her tea and ate a few slices of the cold meats.

"Lady Linwood is no longer the Duchesse. She has been stripped of the title and no longer my mother. After her affair with Lord Rivers was confirmed by the nuns she was staying with." Kristina explained.

Milo was shocked but not surprised. James had told him that in fact he knew of his mother's had told him that in fact he knew of his mother's affair with Lrod Rivers and that he also knew sooner or later his father would haven known of the affair.

"Does your father know of this affair?" Milo finally asked.

"Yes, the sisters informed both her majesty and my father that my mother was having an affair while under their care." Kristina answered

Milo was about to ask another question when his servant entered the room.

"My Lord please forgive me. There are men from the castle here. They are looking for her ladyship."

"I should return to the castle. Before their majestys begin to worry about me." Kristina said as she stood putting her riding cloak back on.

"I will accompany you. I believe it is time her majesty knows how I'm." Milo said.

Kristina agreed and the two left the logging house at once. When they got into the streets of town. Mary and Francis gurads were waiting for them. The captain informed Kristina that Mary was worried about her. When she hadn't reutned by the noon prayers. Her majesty began to worry. So she had sent the guards to find her. Kristina told the guards she was fine and then introduced Lord Colla. Milo told the guard his name and rank. No one spoke a word as they made their way back to the castle not a sound.

When they reached the castle the guards escorted them inside. Where Mary was packing worriedly about her god sister.

"Kristina! Thank goodness you are safe. I was so worried." Exclaimed Mary.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. Your grace I lost track of the time." Kristina answered softly.

"An who is this?" inqired the Queen noticing the stranger who had returned to the caslet with her god sister.

"Your Grace this is..."

"My name is Lord Milo Colla, your grace. I'm a friend of Kristina's brother James. Also I'm the one who has been sending you and Lady Lindwood the letters." Milo explained after introudceing himself.

Mary stood quitly for a moment. She had heard of this Lrod Colla before. He was the leader of a small army that had lost many in England. Noticing the look of concern on Mary's face.

"Mary..."

Mary held up her hand for Kristina to be silent and then spoke.

"Lord Colla it is our knowledge that you once tried to take the English throne from our cousin. Elizabeth did you not?"

"Yes your grace."

"To whom was it that told you to try and take the throne from our cousin?"

"No one your highenss. I'm sorry to inform your grace. That it was not the English throne my men and I went after it was to try and get your throne back from your mother."

Mary and Kristina both stood silent for a long moment and then Kristina spoke.

"James was in that raid." she said softly praying Mary didn't hear .

"Kris did you say that James was in the raid?" asked Mary having heard what Kristina had said.

Kristina nodded and then glanced over at Lord Colla. Milo was just about to explain about to Mary what happen. When suddenly a messenger appeared along with Francis and the captian of the guard at his side. As the three men apporached Kristina noticed that look of worry on Francis's face. Francis was surprised to see Milo and looked between his wife and Kristina for introduction.

"Francis this is Lord Milo Colla. He is the once who sent the letters about Sir. De Rivers and Lrod Stonewall. He is also the one who wrote to Kris about her brother."

"Your majesty." Milo bowed low to Francis in respect.

"Lord Colla it is a pleasure to meet you." Francis returned the bow with one of his own.

"Mary, Kristina. I come with grave news. This messenger has just brought word that Bash and his men have been ambused by DeRiver's men along with Stonewalls while trying to leave Scotland."

"No! Francis it can't be..." Kristina cried.

"It is my lady." Replied the guard.

"With your majesties permission I can send word to Sir. James Lindwood and the rest of my men to go to your brother's aid at once." Milo requested trying to keep his tone as calm as he could. So as not to scare Kristina anymore then she already was.

Mary as well noticed the look of horror written on Kristina's face. She very quitely asked Francis for the tow of them to leave. Francis gave permsiion and the two retrued to Mary's chambers. Kristina cried with everything in her. The though of Bash being captured by De Rivers and Stonewall's men meant that her mother now had DE Rivers and the plan to kill Bash was going to happen.

"M..M...Mary...what.. shall.. we do?" Kristina cried.

"I do not know Kris. I do not know." cried Mary.

The two womens cries filled the castle as the hours passed Kristina and Mary along with Lola, Greer and Kenna tried to pray for Bash safe return. To them and to Kristina.


End file.
